Forsaking Royalty
by GamerGirlC3
Summary: [Suikoden V, Final Fantasy XII] The Prince has grown a strong disdain for the Queendom of Falena because the death of his parents was due to the ruthless politics of his country. When a new enemy threatens Falena, will the Prince sacrifice his homeland just to save his beloved sister or will he stop himself from becoming a villain? (Suikoden IV Kika makes an appearance)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: *Events take place after the "Good Ending" in Suikoden V.**

 ***My version of the Prince is much bolder and somewhat cynical due to his experiences from the war. I've decided to keep true to the 'Tragic Hero" theme in the series, therefore the Prince goes through some pretty "dark" situations in the upcoming chapters. I'm also aware that the graphic novels have christened the Prince as "Freyjadour" or "Ardil" but I have chosen to use the name I gave him when I played Suikoden V.**

 *** Since this was my very first fanfic, I've chosen to include quotes/scenes from my favorite movies,video games, etc ,they gel in pretty well to move the story along.**

 ***Here's a summary of the ending of Suikoden V: After the Sun Rune is returned and the war ends, Queen Lymsleia consolidates royal power and dissolves the Senate to prevent any new Godwin's or Barrows from gaining power just as Sialeeds had intended. Instead of a Senate, the new queen creates a parliament with elected representatives from the towns and gives the beavers and the dwarves a voice in government. The Falenans have been ardently working for over 7 months to rebuild their country to its former glory. Lymsleia has even established peace with Armes, it seems she has filled her mother's void quite nicely and handles her duties as a Queen effortlessly. She is also planning to have an "official" coronation since the last one was held under unjust terms.**

* * *

Lymsleia Falenas sits at the Queens Throne, surrounded by several people.

Luserina: It appears that the senate has accepted its dissolution.

Lym: Great news!

Raja: Replacing the senate with a parliament with representatives from each town…Sounds like hard work! I bet those dwarves are going to be stubborn!

Lym (firmly): I don't care! They are Falenans also, so they need to be a part of it.

Luserina: Absolutely! After what Lord Godwin tried to do, the dwarves and beavers will always have a voice.

Miakis: And we can't forget the Princess' official coronation ceremony!

Lym: I'm ready anytime! It doesn't have to be a big whoop, you know.

Haswar: No, no, that just won't do, little Lym! Such things must be done properly, lest we be mocked by other nations.

Shula: An official peace envoy will be arriving from Armes in the next few days. The Sun Palace must be spotless upon their arrival. And there's no time to waste, is there?

Lym: I just hope Blade will make it back in time to welcome them, speaking of which ...Where is that brother of mine when I really need him? !

* * *

Prince Blade Falenas, Lyon, and Georg stand on the hilltop gazing down upon Ceras Lake where his castle emulates the city of Atlantis.

Georg: Are you sure about this?

Georg looks at Blade and Blade nods his head in an affirming manner.

Georg: Well then, looks like I was actually able to keep my promise to Ferid.

Georg removes his eye patch, revealing a completely intact eye. Meanwhile Blade and Lyon look at him in shock.

Lyon: Georg! Your eye!

George: Ah, yes, my eye…Well I was injured in battle long ago, as I said. But I didn't lose my eyesight. I can see just fine…The eye patch was just to remind myself to never get overconfident.

Lyon: Are you serious?! Why didn't you ever tell us?

Georg (laughing): Don't be mad!

Lyon (frustrated): Oohhh!

Georg: Oh by the way Prince Blade…I've decided to leave Falena.

Blade: That's a good decision; everyone needs a vacation at some point, especially after considering everything that has happened recently.

Georg (sternly): It's no vacation; I'm leaving for good.

Blade (acting disappointed): Ugh you never could take a joke.

George (chuckling): You weren't joking.

Blade (smirks): Okay maybe I wasn't… (Seriously) but I just think you're being too hasty about your decision to leave.

Georg: What? You got a better idea?

Blade: Yes, stay here and work with me to destroy this farce! I want everyone to know your side of the story. Perhaps they would be more forgiving if they knew the truth.

Georg: No matter the circumstances, the fact remains that I killed the Queen…You know I can't remain in this country after such an act.

Blade (sighs): Everyone here is going to hate you but they don't even realize that you're the one who saved their lives... I guess real heroes are never made public.

Georg (chuckles): Look at Mr. Humble over here trying to give me all the credit.

Blade looks at him curiously.

Georg: Blade, you had just as much to do with saving them as I did, actually even more so. You're country needed help and you stepped up to the plate instead of backing down like anyone else would've did. Our victory was possible only because of you, you're the one who got everyone together to fight for a just cause and that means you _are_ the real hero, kid. Your parents would be really proud of you.

Blade just looks away. It's obvious that he disagrees with Georg's statement.

Blade: I don't know Georg. Now that I've gotten a real taste of what it's like to serve the people, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep putting their best interests above everything else… It's as though the very thought of it burdens me … That's why I don't think I'm cut out to be the Commander of the Queen's knight, it'd be better if I chose someone else for the position..

Lyon: Nonsense, you're perfect for the role! Stop doubting yourself. As Georg said, you led us to victory. The people trust you, the Queen's Knights trust you and most importantly Her Majesty trusts you!

Blade: Yes, I realize that...it's just sometimes …I don't trust myself.

Georg: I know that feeling well. The way you handle it, is by sticking close to the people that you care about and they'll never let you fall off the right path.

Blade kept silent and nodded, affirming his understanding of Georg's words.

Georg: So is that the end of that or do you really want me to spend my last day here arguing with you?

Lyon lets out a laugh and a smirk crosses Blade's face.

Blade (smirks): Depends…Are you going to change your mind about leaving?

Georg (sternly): No

Blade: Well, I guess that's the end of that.

The group laughs and then suddenly a thought pops into Blade's mind and he turns to Lyon.

Blade: Lyon, have you ever thought about leaving Falena?

The random question threw Lyon off a little but she still tried to answer it.

Lyon: Not really… Everything that I cherish was given to me right here in Falena. I met his Majesty Ferid, Her Majesty Arshtat, Queen Lymsleia, The Queen's Knights… and you, Your Highness-

Blade: I've already told you that you no longer have to call me that-

Lyon: Forgive me but I refuse to do so, even if you do plan on going through with it and making it official.

Blade hopelessly sighs.

Lyon: As I was saying...you're all very dear to me; the only true family I've ever had and for that reason I've never even thought about leaving Falena.

Blade (smiles): Of course.

Blade then chuckles to himself.

Blade: You and Lym always make me feel like such a rebel for my desires.

Lyon (shocked): H-his Highness desires to l-leave Falena?!

Blade: No, not leaving per se but…. I have thought about taking a brief vacation and ultimately return home... I mean, I've been living a completely sheltered lifestyle since the day I was born, that castle has always been a sugar-coated prison to me. I…wanted to broaden my horizons; I wanted to learn from other countries and their people.

Lyon notices that Blade has spoken in the past tense and she becomes concerned.

Lyon: Do you mean that you no longer yearn for that?

Blade: Well…not exactly but I…I've been so busy helping Lym rebuild the Queendom … and… (he looks away solemnly)…what if something were to happen to her while I was away. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Lyon (thoughtfully): Well… When you put it like that, perhaps it would be best if you did take a trip away from Falena, and don't worry about Her Majesty, the Queen's Knights will protect her.

Blade looks at Lyon in shock.

Blade: Well, you certainly changed your attitude rather quickly…

He waits for Lyon to explain her statement but he notices her hesitation.

Blade: Lyon, you're opinion is as dear to me as my own sister's. In fact, you practically are my sibling so there's no need to bite your tongue in front me. Go on.

Blade's words ease Lyon's apprehension.

Lyon: It's just that I've… noticed that there has been a slight change in your overall demeanor. You have no interest in doing activities that you once found pleasurable. And you spend most of your time in your father's study. I fear that the recent events have taken more of a toll on you than you let on…And I just want you to continue doing whatever will make you happy.

There is a brief pause as Blade reflects on Lyon's statement.

Blade: Lyon, I'm sorry for worrying you… I suppose there is some legitimacy to your concerns…. I haven't really been acting like myself recently but just give me some time to readjust. And please consider that I'm still in the process of transitioning into all of my new responsibilities as Commander of the Queen's Knights. I have some really big shoes to fill, same thing goes for Lym. My mother and father are not easy acts to follow.

Lyon is still concerned because she thinks that Blade is holding back from expressing how he really feels but she nods understandably and so does Georg.

Georg: I see, well I'm sure you two are gonna do a great job.

Blade Thanks. That really means a lot coming from you.

Georg: Well, I really should be on my way.

Lyon: Georg, take care okay?

Blade: Ditto, old man.

Georg: Thanks, you two do the same.

* * *

Back at the Queens Throne, Luserina is finishing up her report to Lym.

Luserina: The policies of the new parliament are supported by a majority of the citizens.

Lym: I see, thank you.

Luserina: But there's one more thing ….

Lym: Yes?

Luserina: Among our people, there's an ever increasing hope that you'll get married soon…

Lym grumbles.

Miakis: It's not easy being so beloved, is it?

Lym: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Miakis (smiling):Don't be ridiculous!

Lym (firmly): I've decided that there will be no more Sacred Games. I'll choose my own husband.

Miakis (shocked): Your Majesty?

Before Lym can respond, Queen's Knight: Galleon announces the arrival of the person who just walked in the room.

Galleon: His Royal Highness Prince Blade has returned!

Blade and Lyon enter the room and walk towards the group. The moment Lym sees Blade her face lights up and just as she is about to run towards her brother she starts to think that such an action probably wouldn't be appropriate since she was trying to fit the image of a Queen. Miakis immediately notices her hesitation and decides to do something about it.

Miakis (acting surprised): Oh my, I wonder how the Prince will feel about returning home without receiving a hug from his dear sister…Well, I guess that's what happens when a Princess becomes a Queen. She can't be seen doing such frivolous things. Perhaps, we should hire a "replacement" sister who can accommodate these matters. What do you think Your Majesty?

Lym immediately becomes enraged at the thought.

Lym: I think that's the most ridiculous idea you've ever had Miakis! Blade doesn't need a replacement sister when he has a perfectly good one right here. Besides, Mother used to hug Blade all the time whenever he returned from a journey. It didn't matter if she was a Queen; she simply wanted to give affection to her son. So what's wrong with a sister showing affection for her brother?

Miakis: Well, when you put it like that Your Majesty, nothing is wrong with it.

Lym (assured): Exactly!

Just then Blade & Lyon finally reach the group.

Lymsleia (happily): Blade! Lyon! Welcome home! I'm so glad that you're back!

Lym then stretches her arms out and embraces Blade in a hug without any qualms whatsoever. Blade gladly returns the hug and Miakis starts grinning because her mission had been accomplished.

Blade: It's good to be back. Did I miss anything important?

Miakis: Not really Prince, in fact, we were just blathering on about how the Queen has just decided to get married!

Miakis deviously looks at Blade anticipating to see him riled up and she succeeds quite effortlessly.

Blade (shocked): She's going to do what?!

Lym (alarmed): That's not the whole story! Miakis stop trying to mislead my brother!

Miakis (acting innocent): But Your Majesty, I wasn't trying to be misleading! The Prince just didn't give me the chance to finish!

Lym (irritated): Well, hurry up and finish then!

Miakis smiles and turns towards Blade.

Miakis: As I was saying Prince, the Queen has decided to get married by choosing her own husband and therefore she will be disbanding the Sacred Games.

Blade looks genuinely pleased to hear this news.

Blade: I never did approve of men fighting over my sister like she's some trophy to be won and put on the shelf… So I'm glad to be rid of it…

Then a thought suddenly occurs to him and it tones down his happy demeanor and he mutters under his breath.

Blade (resentfully): The lesser of two evils…is still evil though.

Lym: And just what is that supposed to mean?

Blade looks away and snarls because he didn't want his sister to hear that last part. He could see that his frankness was about to cause trouble as it always did so he tried to defuse the situation.

Blade: Nothing. Just forget I said anything.

Lym (stubbornly): I most certainly will not!

Blade lets out a defeated sigh because he knew how stubborn Lym could be. So he decided to tell her what was on his mind.

Blade: Well…I was curious as to how you're going to choose your future husband?

Lym: What do you mean?

Blade: I mean...are you going to choose a man you love or one that would suit a Queen?

Lym: What kind of man suits a Queen?

Blade: One that the citizens deem appropriate.

Lym: Why must the two be separate? Can't the man I love also be someone who the citizens would be pleased with?

Blade: Are we in some sort of fairytale?

Lym slightly scowls at Blade's sly remark.

Lym: Do you insist on being bothersome just as soon as you walk through the door?

Blade: I'm not intentionally trying to be a nuisance.

Lym: Perhaps you should make your intentions clearer then.

Blade ignores her request and instead asks her a question.

Blade: What if you fell in love with a foreigner?

Lym sighs because she knew where this was going but she decided to play along anyway.

Lym: What's so wrong about that? Mother fell in love with a foreigner.

Blade: Exactly! And we can't have another barbarian living within the Palace walls.

Lym (not impressed): Speaking ill of father? Have you no shame?

Blade: But Lym these words aren't mine … I'm simply articulating the thoughts of the people.

Lym: No, what you're doing is using is hyperbole to prove a point.

Blade lets out a defeated sigh.

Blade: Perhaps I am…But answer me this: What will you do if the citizens don't approve of the man you love? Will you immediately discard him and settle for the person they favor you to marry?

This time Lym is the one who lets out a defeated sigh because she already knew the answer to that: Whatever was best for Falena was best for her. Blade inherently knew this answer too which is probably why the whole thing troubled him but Lym couldn't bring herself to say it aloud for the fear of discouraging him even more.

Lym: Blade…what do you want me to say?

Blade: I want you to say…. That you will marry a man you love, instead of one you have no affection for at all. I want you to be with someone who makes you happy.

There is a brief pause as Lym thinks about what Blade says and then she speaks.

Lym: Very well then. I will try my best to do that only if you can be a proper role model and lead by example.

Blade: What does that mean?

Lym: Once you find a woman who makes you happy then marry her no matter who she is and I will do what you ask.

Blade: I'm not naïve enough to think that I can get away with that. At least one of us will have to marry off to enhance political relations with another country. I rather it'd be me.

Kyle: But Blade, you can't get married yet; you still haven't had any real fun. There's so many girls out there to-

Kyle is cut off when Lyon surreptitiously hits him and glares meanly at him indicating that he should shut up right now.

Lym: Really Kyle, I know that you and Blade are close but nevertheless he is still a Prince and you should not address him in such a informal way, especially not in public.

Kyle has a puzzled look on his face since Blade has recently been encouraging people to talk to him without restraint, even more so since he planned on giving up his title. Kyle glances at Blade who in turn gives him a helpless look.

Kyle (dumbstruck): Of course Your Majesty. It seems I have gotten beside myself please forgive-

Blade suddenly decides to step in to save his friend. He was going to sugarcoat the truth for now because he knew it would enrage his sister and he preferred for this matter to be handled privately with just the two of them.

Blade: Lym, Kyle has done nothing wrong. I've actually asked people to drop the formality when they're in my presence because it tends to create a more relaxed atmosphere. It's also a signal that I'm perfectly fine with them expressing themselves freely without the fear of being punished for their opinions.

Lym: Are you insinuating that I am NOT fine with that?

Blade (smirks): Not at all.

Lym: Good, because I take heed of mother and father's teachings just as well as you do.

Blade (smirks): Yes, I know that...It's just... (Sighs)... Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be treated normally, to have people to evaluate you by your personality instead of your heritage?

Of course, there were times when Lym had imagined what her life would be like if she wasn't born into royalty but instead of replying to her brother's question, Lym just sighs and looks to the side; she had no intention of answering because her response would only validate his argument. But Blade continues anyway.

Blade: Even you must grow weary of everyone holding their tongue in your presence or when they simply stop talking when you enter a room and then you're greeted by a bunch of fake smiles.

Lym: Well, those are just the toils that come with being Royalty, Blade. But I'm not going to let it stop me from fulfilling my duties and neither should you.

Blade: Should fulfilling my duty interfere with me having a fulfilling life? I wonder if I was any other person would I be forced to choose between the two.

Lym: Blade, the point that I'm trying to make is that you are NOT "any other person", you are the Prince of Falena and you should be honored that this duty has been bestowed upon you.

Blade (curiously): Honored?...(scoffs) For me... It's always been a burdensome role to play …I don't think I'll ever grow accustomed to it.

Lym: Life is like a hand of cards. You have to play the hand you're dealt and play it to the best of your ability. The rest is irrelevant…However, you can't win by simply folding…sometimes you have to take a chance.

Blade: Well, I've taken enough chances and I'm already planning to fold.

Lym's eyes become wide in shock. Blade cringes when he realizes what he just said; he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, it was one of his biggest vices.

Lym: Excuse me?

The Royal Advisor:Lucretia, realizes what is about to happen and tries to stop it.

Lucretia: Perhaps this conversation should be held elsewhere…at another time.

Blade has a relieved look on his face because he was grateful for Lucretia's intervention.

Blade: Yes… You're right, I have other matters to attend to anyway …so Lym, I'll come by your room and talk to you before dinner.

Blade turns to leave.

Lym: Don't you dare think for one second that you are getting away that easily… What did you mean by that statement?

Blade stops, turns around to thoughtfully look at his sister and realizes how much she has grown in such a quick period. She's doesn't falter when she administers her authority even towards him. He understands that she is exerting her independence and that she takes pride in the fact that she was "destined by birth" to become Queen. But Blade always considered himself "burdened by birth". They differed in so many ways yet they were still so close to each other, so he recognizes that he owes it to her to be truthful.

Blade: Kyle spoke to me that way not only because I asked him to… but also because he'll no longer be required to speak to me in other way since I plan to renounce my right as the "Prince of Falena".

There is a brief pause as Lym looks for him to continue…but he doesn't.

Lym: I don't find that funny at all…

Blade: I...don't expect you to… Because… I'm serious about this.

Lym stares at Blade blankly.

Lym: So this isn't joke...Alright then... So exactly when did you make your final decision to resign?

Blade: Not long before the war ended...

Lym knew that something big had to happen to make Blade finally act on his concealed desires so she wasn't going to let up.

Lym (firmly): Specifically.

Blade (sighs): My decision was made final after Lyon was critically injured just because she was trying to protect me. I refuse to have anyone else sacrifice themselves just because my last name holds significance. You don't realize how heavy of a burden that is to carry, until it happens to someone you care about.

Lym (empathizing): Even though I wasn't there, I'm sure it was a great ordeal for you and I was even saddened to hear of it but that is Lyon's duty as your bodyguard and I'm positive that she would have done the same thing even if it wasn't. And perhaps there would have been no need for Lyon to put herself in harms way if Sialeeds hadn't-

Lym stops speaking when Blade looks away in anger. Hearing the name of his dear Aunt Sialeeds only reminded him of how another person that he loved had been taken away from him by that pointless war which was started by power hungry nobles. Sialeeds had taken up the role of a villain in order to secretly help her niece and nephew, and even to contribute to the betterment of her country. Yet despite her true motives, the fact that she had been labeled as a traitor prevented her from being buried in the Royal Cemetery of the Sun Palace in Sol-Falena with her family. Lym decides to stray away from the subject.

Lym: You know what? I don't think this has anything to do with the war...While I'm sure it served as a catalyst for your decision... you've had an overwhelming desire to be... "normal", ever since you were a child.

Blade:You're right, I've never liked being a Prince and I'm sure I would have went through with this regardless if the war transpired.

Lym (unconvinced): Well, I'm having a hard time imagining you telling all of this to Mother and Father.

Blade: I admit that it would have been difficult and that's why I held off on telling them but I intended to eventually. And I'm sure Father wouldn't have made a big deal about it and it would've taken a little more effort to convince Mother but I would have been successful nonetheless.

Lym: No! Perhaps Father would have let you off the hook but Mother is a completely different story.

Blade: Well, the fact that she appointed me as an envoy proves that she was actually encouraging me to spread my wings.

Lym (annoyed): She only designated you as an envoy because she noticed that your wanderlust was dramatically increasing and she hoped it would be enough to satisfy your traveling desires. Even _you_ were aware of that and you took it for everything it was worth. Don't play this game with me, Blade.

Blade briefly smirks because Lym was right. He was indeed just trying to spin things in his favor. He starts to respond but Lym cuts him off.

Lym: Mother also knew your rebelliousness would eventually escalate to this point but she never had any intention of entertaining it. In fact, she always said that this was just a phase you are going through and that you will eventually grow out of it … I'm sure she's right.

Blade: If you want to continue thinking that then so be it... But I intend to stick to my decision...I truly believe that in time you will realize that things are better this way.

She looks at Blade with an intense glare.

Lym (angered): By abandoning your birthright, you also abandon me in the process. Do you really intend to do that to me just when I need you the most?!

Blade: Don't think of it like that because you and I are bound by something much more valuable than a prestigious title...So relieving myself of being a Prince has NO effect whatsoever on my relationship with you because I am always going to be there for you and stick by your side no matter what.

Lym: Shouldn't that also apply to your country.

Blade (revolted): Such endearment cannot be shown towards something so parasitic.

Lym (sighs): So this is what it's come to? You now perceive our homeland as analogous to a parasite. Nothing seems outlandish to you about your comparison?

Blade: No, in fact, I can't think of a term more fitting because despite my best efforts to keep this country from falling into despair, it has done nothing for me except take away the people I care for the most. How could I possibly be concerned for a country that will deem me as expendable at any given moment?

Lym (shocked): How could you say something like that? The citizens adore you and due to your recent victories they consider you a valuable protector of the land.

Blade (sarcastically): That's funny because not too long ago, I was worthless to your "citizens". And to them, the only thing I was good for was waving to crowds at parades and marrying off for political gain.

Lym: Why would you think that?

Blade: Oh look at whose playing games now! (sighs) Don't patronize me, Lym…This is not the first time you've heard of such things!

Lym: But "such things" are in the past and have been well forgotten. Your valor has made the citizens see you for who you really are…And they have come to admire you just as I do. You're their _Hero_.

Blade flinches from hearing that word again: Hero. And he looks at Lym seriously.

Blade (unconvinced): You of all people should know that the citizens' opinions fluctuate as often as the tides do… But they can save their drivel attitudes for someone else because I've never been their Hero. Sure, I may have rescued them from the Godwin's tyranny but that was purely a byproduct of my effort of just trying to save _you_. And from what I've experienced, the people's definition of a Hero is someone who they stand to benefit from … but their gain was my loss ...And I refuse to let them keep winning if that means I always have to lose...If that's the case, then I don't ever want to be their Hero.

There is a brief pause as Blade and Lym stare at each other. Lym is blown away by Blade's confession. She thought she knew her brother in every possible way but the things that left his mouth were completely foreign to her. She couldn't believe he actually felt that way. She didn't know what to say to him, she just wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible before he said anything else that would hurt her.

Lym: Well, it seems you have everything figured out.

Lym gets up from her throne and starts to walk away.

Blade (puzzled): T-that's it? That's all you have to say?

Lym: Honestly, I don't know what to say to you. What you've said has made me realize that I don't know you as well as I think I do. I've never in my life expected you to say such a thing.

Blade looks away in an ashamed manner. He then regains his composure.

Blade: I understand but I just don't want to leave it like this. I would like to speak with you later so that we can put aside our discrepancies and move on cordially. (Jokingly) Surely you can still make time for me. After all, even after I'm not a Prince anymore I'll still be your brother.

Blade's attempt to recapture a pleasant atmosphere fails tremendously. His statement then undesirably warps into a question as Lym completely ignores him and exits the room in an angered manner. Miakis hurries after Lym with a worried expression on her face. When they have left the room there is an awkward silence.

Kyle: Uh…Sorry Blade…I just thought she already knew.

Lucretia: You really must be careful of what you say around others but this is not your fault, Her Majesty should have been the first to know.

Blade: I was planning to discuss it with her in private but I just haven't had the time.

Lucretia: Perhaps you should have tried a little harder.

Blade sighs and gives a defeated look, acknowledging that Lucretia is right.

Lyon: Maybe you should go check on her.

Blade: No, not right now. I'm just going to let her cool off for awhile…

Blade turns to leave.

Lyon: Where are you off to now?

Blade: I have a meeting with Jeane and Zerase and I'm already running late.

Kyle immediately becomes excited from hearing Jeane's name.

Kyle: Jeane is here?!...Uh don't you want me to come along and keep you company.

Blade (sternly): No, I'll be fine by myself.

Kyle (whining): Do you always have to ruin my fun?

Blade smirks, shakes his head and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Lym is in the Queen's chambers vigorously searching for something in her drawers and muttering under her breath. Meanwhile, Miakis silently stands off to the side with a tense look on her face.

Miakis: Uh…Your Majesty… Are you alright?

Lym (plays it off): I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?

Miakis: Well... You seemed pretty troubled by Blade's announcement.

Lym pauses and gives Miakis a mean look.

Miakis: I- I mean… by the PRINCE's announcement.

Lym goes back to frantically searching.

Lym: I do not have time for his ridiculous fantasies.

There is a brief pause as Miakis decides to try to ease the tensions of the sibling rivalry.

Miakis: But it doesn't really come as a total shock since even when he was young, everyone could see how miserable the Prince was … due to his royal obligations.

Lym (mockingly): Well of course!... How could I overlook all the toils that poor little Blade has encountered as a Prince… While I was spending most of my time studying to become a Queen what was he doing? Fooling around, that's what. Now that's just cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me.

Miakis senses she isn't being taken seriously and doesn't appreciate it.

Miakis: That's not what I meant and you know it.

Lym disregards Miakis' statement and then brightens up.

Lym: Ah here it goes, I finally found it.

Miakis: What exactly did you find?

Lym: It's a book that deals with royal matters such as my brother's. My mother gave it to me some time ago, she may have given one to Blade but I am sure he failed to take notice of it. Now let's see…

Lym hastily flips through the pages and starts to read.

Lym: AHA! So I WAS right!

Miakis (sighs): What were you right about?

Lym: This book lists a long set of rules and regulations that a Royal must go through in order to abdicate his title. The process seems so terribly excruciating that I can't imagine Blade following all the way through with it.

Miakis: Um…I don't think that is going to deter him…nothing ever really does.

Lym (stubbornly): Fine! I'll just find another way to stop him then…Besides, if he thinks that things will be different for him just because he liberates himself of a title, then he is horribly mistaken!...No one can quit being who they really are, not even a prince. He can refuse the job but he'll be a prince forever; Royalty is in his blood and it's not like he can get rid of it…. Plus, he is renowned throughout ALL of Falena and there is just no way of changing that…The only way he could be treated normally is if he was to depart from the land itself….

Miakis looks perturbed by the thought because it actually sounds like something Blade would do.

Miakis: -…-

Lym becomes annoyed by Miakis' silence .

Lym (irritated): He'd never do that! He ...wouldn't!

Miakis shakes her head in agreement to calm Lym down.

Miakis: So what are you planning to do about the Prince?

Lym: For now, I'll let him think he'll live out his little fantasy.

Just then there is a knock on the door and then a voice follows-

?: Excuse me, Queen Lymsleia but I've just received an urgent message that must be shared with you.

Lym: You may enter.

Cara, a loyal servant of the Sun Palace, comes in with a worried look on her face.

Lym: Yes?

Cara: Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty but the former senator Lord Cerdic has sent another request asking that you meet with him along with Lord Mantis and Lord Therone to discuss a subject that is in dire need of your attention.

Lym (annoyed): I swear! Ridding one's self of a Senator is similar to getting rid of a cockroach!

Miakis: But Your Majesty, you have never seen a cockroach in your life…And if you did then why would you want to get rid of it…The cockroach hasn't done anything to you at all!

Lym looks at Miakis skeptically…She didn't know whether this was another one of Miakis' infamous "off the wall" comments or if Miakis was just teasing her as usual…Regardless, either scenario made Lym slightly annoyed.

Lym (through gritted teeth): It was a figurative statement, Miakis! Everyone knows that cockroaches are adamantly persistent and I was using that metaphor to describe the pestering disposition of senators.

Miakis hides her laughter.

Miakis (smiling): Oh, I understand NOW Your Majesty…But why didn't you just say that in the first place?

Lym lets out a defeated sigh and turns to Cara.

Lym: Did Lord Cerdic express WHEN he would like to confer with me?

Cara: He said as soon as possible.

Lym (sighs): I see…Well,my schedule is already hectic as it is so I don't believe there are any openings in the future… (thinking hard)…I suppose, this evening will be the only time slot available for the consultation he desires…Therefore…Cara would you please inform Lord Cerdic that he and the others are welcomed to have a brief meeting with the Prince and I before tonight's dinner, otherwise they will have to wait.

Cara: Of course Your Majesty, would you like me to also inform the Prince of their impending arrival?

Lym: No, that will not be necessary. Is there anything else?

Cara: No, Your Majesty.

Lym: Then you may leave.

Cara bows and exits the room. When Lym turns around she can't help but notice the confusion plastered all over Miakis' face.

Lym (innocently): Is something wrong?

Miakis (appalled): You of all people should know that the Prince is not particularly fond of nobles …especially those who were on the senate…

Lym: Yes, I _am_ aware of that but it also happens to be the exact reason why he mustn't be notified. I can't have him inventing some fickle excuse to justify his absence… Lately, he has been so occupied that he hasn't been keeping up with international affairs and that's why Blade's attendance is crucial.

Miakis: Well, even if he needs to be there …Don't you think it would be best if someone warns him so he won't be caught off guard, maybe knowing beforehand will make it easier to control himself in their presence?

The idea was laughable to Lym because she knew her brother all too well; he could've had a year to prepare for this meeting and he still wouldn't be able to control what came out of his mouth. Blade had never grasped the entire idea of being "diplomatic". He could be charming but once someone made him mad, he always just said whatever was on his mind no matter who he was talking to. This could cause serious problems in certain situations. However, Lym wasn't too worried about that, because being that she was more tactful than her brother, she would be able to easily fix the situation.

Lym: Very well then, Miakis… since you are so concerned… I will send one of the servants to inform my brother at once!

Miakis (relieved): Good.

Suddenly Lym deviously smiles.

Lym: Oh but wait!…Since my brother no longer desires to be a Prince, wouldn't that mean… he doesn't have servants available to him anymore ?

Miakis eyes become wide as she catches on to what Lym is saying.

Miakis: Your Majesty, this is not a **-**

Lym (interrupts): Well, I certainly do not know of any "normal" people who have servants… And since Blade does not have any, it means we have no way to relay this information to him so that he will know in advance… (insincerely)Oh what a shame.

Miakis gives her a disapproving glance.

Miakis (sarcastically): And while you're at it, why don't you just kick him out of the Sun Palace too.

Lym: Unfortunately, while that may be just a joke, don't think it hasn't crossed my mind since his announcement.

Miakis gasps.

Lym: Oh, don't give me that look Miakis. It's just that I learned from watching the way my mother dealt with Blade… You have to play hardball with him, otherwise he's just not going to get it…It seems now that mother is gone he thinks that he can do whatever he pleases. Also, it feels like he doesn't even recognize that I've grown up and I am now "Queen" because he still treats me like a child… That has to stop immediately.

Miakis: Well whatever your reasons are, I just hope you're prepared for the consequences.

Lym: You keep forgetting how proficient I am at politics. I already know what those underhanded nobles want but their words can serve as a wake-up call for Blade to make him realize the mistake he is making by abdicating his title. I know he will not be happy once he finds out about the meeting with the nobles, especially after hearing what they have to say but his anger won't hold steady against me.

Miakis: I don't see how that serves as justification because if it was with any other person, the Prince's attitude would not be so susceptible to change.

Lym (innocently): Miakis, are you insinuating that I am taking advantage of Blade's desire to be a good brother? That I somehow know that I garner special treatment from him yet I choose to use it against him?

Miakis (unimpressed): Yes, I am, Your Highness.

Lym (smirks): Well, you just so happen to be right.

Miakis lets out a sigh and Lym continues.

Lym: But everyone knows that I genuinely adore my older brother so is it wrong that I'm inclined to engage in underhanded tactics to keep him by my side.

Miakis: Well, I'm positive that no one doubted him earlier when he stated that he intends to stay by your side no matter what. Are you saying that you don't believe him?

Lym: On the contrary, I do so very much, but I prefer a more literal interpretation of that statement.

Miakis: And you intend to achieve that by tricking him into having dinner with former senators so he can listen to them proposition you into inconvenience for their own good?

Lym (sighs): I know it seems daunting but it will be better if he hears it this way.

* * *

Blade has just entered the Commander's room and sees that his guests: Jeane and Zerase have already been seated and attended to. Upon noting his arrival Zerase turns to Jeane-

Zerase: Not only did they allow the Dawn Rune to be stolen but they request meetings with people and then show up late to them. There seems to be no end to the incompetence of this Royal Family.

Blade smiles at the comment because he expected to encounter such unfriendliness from Zerase. He normally wouldn't tolerate such insults but he realizes that he is going to have to "play the game" in order to get what he wants. It was something he learned from his mother when she dealt in political affairs.

Blade: Good afternoon ladies. I'm truly sorry to have kept you waiting; it's just that I was caught up in a discussion with the Queen. I hope you can excuse my tardiness.

Jeane: It's quite alright, Your Highness. We haven't been waiting very long.

Blade nods his head in a grateful manner and sits behind his desk .

Blade: Well, lets get straight to business then. You two are perhaps wondering why I asked you here today so I won't beat around the bush …all I ask, is that you do the same.

Jeane (agreeing): Sounds reasonable.

Blade: Good…As you both already know, I have acquired the Dawn Rune and the Twilight Rune **-**

Zerase: Yes, I still rue the day.

Blade (smirks):Hopefully that will make you willing to lend me your assistance … You see, I have tried to send the runes back to their rightful chambers alongside the Sun Rune however I can't seem to rid myself of them, they just won't budge. And that's why I asked you here today, I would like for you to remove them.

Zerase (appalled): YOU have decided that they should be removed? I swear, you beings think you have control over everything.

Blade looks lost for a minute, he doesn't know what Zerase means but he continues pleading his case.

Blade: I don't mean to inconvenience either of you but I have sought help from Rune shops all throughout the country and none of them were able to help. So I thought that someone who was more skilled in the profession… such as yourselves…would be capable of assisting me.

Jeane: I am afraid it is not that simple, Prince Blade.

Blade: I apologize, I didn't mean to undermine the complexities of the matter … but I assure you that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to-

Jeane: No, it's not that. I meant… something like that is far beyond our ability.

Blade (puzzled): What do you mean? I heard that when no one else could do it, you were the one responsible for endowing Alenia with the Twilight Rune… So surely you can take it out.

Jeane: Yes, it is true that I was able to attach the rune to Alenia but it wouldn't allow her to use it's power. You see Prince, the Dawn and Twilight Runes are unique in the sense that they have minds of their own. Not only do they deny or permit people to wield their full power, but it's also up them to decide if they want to remain in their host or not. Departure is only done on their own accord … except…in the case of...

Zerase: Death...If you were to die then they would have no problem finding their way back to their chambers. If you can recall, I made a vow to kill you if you ever proved yourself unworthy of possessing the Dawn Rune. And now that you have the Twilight Rune my promise still stands.

Jeane: You stop that this instant! You can't threaten the Prince!

Blade: It's quite alright Lady Jeane, I've become accustomed to Lady Zerase's prickly demeanor and I do indeed recall the day she said those words. However, I also remember when my Aunt Sialeeds possessed the Twilight rune and Lady Zerase was no match for her, so I'm not very worried about the threat.

Zerase sneers at Blade's cheeky comment and he returns a charming smile.

Blade: Now if the Runes truly select their host then I'm confused as to why they're still in my possession because technically I'm not even supposed to have them. They were of great use to me during the war but now that it's over, they rightfully belong to the Queen. God forbid it, but if she ever has to bear the Sun Rune, **both** of these Runes are required to quell the madness within her... Before, we couldn't keep my mother from going crazy because those wretched nobles stole the Dawn Rune and I refuse to let the same thing happen to Lym; that's why I have to get the runes removed. Is there a reason why they would still cling to me?

Jeane: They're quite mystical things, they often bond to those who are on a verge of accepting a calling.

Blade: But I already accepted my calling when I gathered armed forces to oppose the tyranny of the Godwins…So that means I don't need the runes anymore.

Zerase: Perhaps there is still something you need to do.

Blade (bitterly): I've done enough.

Zerase: That's not for you to determine. What you people consistently fail to realize is that you are dealing with something much bigger than yourselves.

Blade (through gritted teeth): So what you're saying is that I have absolutely no control over this?

Zerase: Precisely.

Blade: Well, I refuse to idly stand by while history repeats itself. Is there some other way that the afflictions of the Sun Rune can be remedied?

Jeane looks as if she was going to say something but the stern glance that she received from Zerase made her withdraw. Then an awkward silence settles into the room. Blade becomes upset because he feels as though they are hiding something from him, nevertheless he maintains a pleasant facade.

Blade (smirks): Well, I guess that's that.

Jeane: Your Highness, I am truly sorry that we couldn't be of any help.

Blade: It's fine. Don't worry yourself about it…I'll keep trying to figure something out.

Blade gives them a reassuring smile.

Blade: Well, I'm sure you two have more important things to do so I won't hinder you any further.

Jeane and Zerase get up from their seats.

Jeane: If you need my help for anything else, please do not hesitate to ask.

Blade: I appreciate that…And I thank you ladies for your time.

He exchanges farewells with them as he escorts them to the door where a guard is waiting to guide them to the exit of the Sun Palace... After Blade closes the door he lets out a sigh and goes to sit back in his chair to brood for the rest of the day, in fact that's how he spent most of his days. He was running out of options and he was starting to feel like a complete failure. On top of that, he had become very resentful due to the loss of the majority of his family. He couldn't shake the feeling that something valuable had been unjustly stolen from him and the thief's gluttonous appetite wouldn't be satisfied until it came back for one more trophy, his sister Lym. What happens next...He doesn't know, he's not able to think that far because his mind can't get past having Lym (or another loved one) taken away from him. Blade opened a drawer and pulled out his father's journal that he had been studying scrupulously for the past few weeks along with ancient books. He had discovered that his father Ferid had also sought a barrier against the Sun Rune's side effects ever since his mother Arshtat started to lose her grip on her sanity and the Dawn Rune was nowhere to be found to control it. An entry in the journal that was at least two years old, always caught Blade's interest:

 _Numerous cavalries have been dispatched to the Island Nations, yet all of them_ _have come back empty-handed. All in the meantime, I watch my wife's sanity slowly deteriorate...or …Maybe, I am the one who is becoming mentally ill because I have become so obsessed in finding a cure that I'm starting to believe in anything. Even after all of my arduous researching, I have to face the fact that the_ _ **R.O.P**_ _may not even be the answer. Perhaps it's better to believe this since no one can find it or knows anything of its whereabouts…but even though I realize this, I just can't stop searching for it because the_ _ **R.O.P**_ _is the closest I have come to finding a solution for the Sun Rune. It saddens me to write this but I have to make a backup plan just in case I fail to find the_ _ **R.O.P .**_ _. . ... Hopefully this won't be too much of a burden for Georg…._

Unfortunately, due to his father's cryptic writing, Blade didn't know exactly what the "R.O.P" stood for or what it was but if his father thought it could help against the Sun Rune's afflictions then that was enough reason for Blade to continue looking for it. He knew it was somewhere in the Island Nations and that's why he garnered himself an invitation to go there under the guise of attending Admiral Egan's banquet. The banquet would be a good pretext to cover up his expedition for the R.O.P. He didn't want anyone to know he was looking for it because he could ascertain that is was quite dangerous, especially since the Rune Mistresses refrained from mentioning it to him but he was willing to do anything to find it.

Blade continues to look at the journal entry solemnly and he couldn't help but admire how honorable and brave his father was. Ferid knew that Arshtat would eventually be taken over by the Sun Rune so he assigned Georg Prime the task of killing her to prevent her from destroying Falena... If Lym ever got a hold of the Sun Rune then eventually someone would have to put an end to her madness too. Blade knew he could never do something like that with his own hands, his father sure couldn't…But Blade differed from his father in one aspect; he wouldn't allow anyone else to do it either.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes: *This chapter marks the start of a slight crossover into Final Fantasy 12.  
_**

 ** _*I have included some of my favorite quotes from the movies Troy/Gladiator and also the games Hitman/Max Payne in italics.  
_**

* * *

That evening at the Sun Palace, servants bustled around the dining chamber preparing for the Royal feast. Tonight, it was just a small intimate gathering consisting of the Armes natives:Shulya and Josephine, Lucretia the Royal Advisor, and of course the Prince and the Queen. Meanwhile the Queen's Knights line the walls of the room, standing in an attentive manner. When Lym entered the room she sat down at the head of the table.

Lym (happily): Greetings everyone! I am so grateful that you could all join me for dinner this evening.

She starts engaging her guests in conversation while Blade is seated to her right and patiently waiting until she finishes. He had surmised that she would give him the silent treatment as a result from their earlier argument because that's what she usually did whenever they had a disagreement. As Lym had mentioned earlier, Blade had a soft spot in his heart for his sister and he couldn't stand for her to be mad at him. Therefore, he spent most of the afternoon racking his brain for the right words to say so she could forgive him for his prior outbursts. In his head, he was putting the finishing touches on his speech when he was suddenly torn away from his thoughts.

Lym: Blade?

Blade: Yes?

Lym: I want you to know that I specially requested that Chef Resto prepare your favorite dish for the main course tonight: Matsutake Rice! I hope you enjoy it!

Blade (awkwardly): I- I'm sure I will...Thank you, Lym.

Lym: Anything for my brother!

Blade was shocked. Not only was Lym talking to him but she was being quite amiable towards him which was completely unexpected but he took it as a good sign.

Blade: Hey, about what happened earlier-

Lym: There's no need to bring up old wounds... It took me awhile but I think I finally understand where you're coming from.

Blade: Really? Well...I'm very pleased to hear that.

Blade couldn't believe his ears again, he didn't think it'd be this easy. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong with this…Like he was being setup...Suddenly Lym looks at his hair and becomes slightly annoyed. Blade had been wearing his hair down recently and Lym was not a fan of the new hairstyle.

Lym: Oh Blade, couldn't you have taken the time to tame that disheveled hair of yours before coming to dinner?

Blade (offended): Disheveled?!

Lym (disgruntled): Yes! With your blue eyes and long silver hair hanging loose like that, you look like a wild wolf… Can't you just tie it up like you used to?

Blade: No, I don't see anything wrong with the way it is.

Lym: Fine, Wolfe.

Blade: What?

Lym: Well, that's what you look like so that's what I'm going to call you.

Blade sighs in a defeated manner and remains silent.

Lym: You don't have any objections? I'm surprised.

Blade: Why bother when I know how the women in this family are. Once they make up their mind, it's impossible to stop them.

Lym: It just doesn't stop with the women in our family.

Blade looks away as he deviously grins. Then Cara the servant enters the room and addresses Lym.

Cara: Excuse me Your Majesty, I've just received word that your guests have arrived at the docking port.

Lym: Very well then, when they enter the Palace, escort them directly here and make sure they don't wonder around the premises.

Cara: Yes, Your Majesty.

Cara leaves while avoiding Blade's curious stare.

Blade: We are expecting more guests?

Lym: Yes, some former senate members requested an audience with me and due to my busy schedule and their relentless badgering; I've decided to get it out of the way tonight.

Blade (slightly angered): And it just slipped your mind to tell me about this?

Lym: From my understanding, you don't want to be concerned in such matters any longer. So it shouldn't be that much of a problem since you are only here as my brother?…Or is that title becoming a nuisance to you also?

Blade ignores Lym's sarcastic remark.

Blade (warning): I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.

Lym (smirks): Unfortunately, for you, dear brother, I am one of the few people who have no reason to be afraid of you, so your intimidation tactics won't work with me. Besides, you should be here to listen to what the nobles have to say, just try to be mindful of your mouth.

Blade doesn't respond and he just looks away resentfully.

* * *

Three nobles get off of a fancy ship and eagerly make their way towards the Sun Palace.

Mantis (impatiently): So how do we go about this?

Cerdic: Don't sound so rattled, just let me do all the talking and we should be fine.

Mantis: Let's just hope that the Prince isn't there.

Therone: I hear that good-for-nothing miscreant goes into hiding anytime a nobleman comes near the Palace so there's a good chance he won't be present but what do we do if he is?

Cerdic: Then we will appeal to his rationale just as well as the Queen's. Gentlemen, let me remind you that Prince Blade is also a key figure in our strategy and if everything goes right then by the end of the night our desires will become his. We must reason with him properly to make him agree with our views so that he can convince the Queen to do the same.

Therone: Then we should also say something about reassembling the Senate.

Cerdic: I think it's far too soon to make mention of it. But I welcome you to try.

Therone: And try I shall. This new parliament is sure to generate chaos throughout the land…and now the beavers and dwarves are being treated as if they are our equals...how absurd!

Mantis: It's without a doubt that the Queen's brother supports the idiotic decision. There's even rumors that he plans to relinquish his title and that will make him even more useless than he was to start with.

Therone: It's a good thing actually, seeing as how he is unfit to be a Prince in the first place. He does not hold his tongue for anyone, even the likes of us who are worthy of his respect.

Mantis (disgusted): What else do expect from the son of a barbarian?

Cerdic: It may be true that Prince Blade does not look upon us with favor but we still must act accordingly to make him see our point.

They finally arrive at the entrance of the Sun Palace and Cara comes up to greet to them.

Cara: Good evening gentlemen, Her Majesty awaits you in the dinner chamber.

Therone: Well, I was hoping to get a peek at the Sun Rune before we meet the Queen.

Cara: Lord Therone, forgive me but due to the abrupt scheduling of your meeting, the Queen's dinner is already behind schedule, so we must make haste.

Cerdic: The young lady has a point.

Therone (reluctantly): Very well then.

When the group arrives in the dining chamber, the nobles pay their respects to the Queen.

Therone: Greetings Queen Lymsleia and Prince Blade.

Lym: I'm so pleased that you could make yourselves available to be here.

Cerdic: No, we are the ones who are thankful that Her Majesty could find time to accommodate us.

Mantis: Indeed, and we apologize for the delay but our vessel encountered a bit of difficulty along the way.

Lym: It is no problem at all, just as long as you made it here safely.

Therone: You flatters us, Your Majesty.

Blade watches in fury as all the forged smiles and insincere words float across the room. He is all too familiar with such treachery.

Cerdic: It also good to see you Prince Blade, I pray all is well with you?

Blade (stiffly): Yes.

Cerdic (jokingly): Well, there's no need to bombard me with details.

Lym swiftly replies-

Lym: Oh you will have to excuse him, the poor thing is completely exhausted; he just returned home from a long trip and pretty soon he will be preparing for a voyage to the Island Nations.

Therone: Ah, we were just talking about that.

Lym: Is that so?

Therone: Yes, we were reflecting on how lucky Falena is that its Prince was able to impress Admiral Egan of the Maritime Council so much that he garnered an invite to a private function of the I.N. Only good things can flourish for us due that relationship.

Blade (sarcastically): Indeed. I'm just glad that I'm able to contribute to Falena's well being in some way...Because if I couldn't, my life would be rendered as completely worthless, right?

All of a sudden Therone looks like a deer caught in headlights. It was almost as if Blade was a mind reader and had caught a glimpse of what Therone had truly thought of him. Then an awkward silence feels the room. Lym just stares at Blade meanly because she knew he had done this on purpose. In fact, he would go out of his way to rub a noble the wrong way. Blade just shrugs helplessly at her indicating that what came out of his mouth was beyond his control, it was obvious that he felt no remorse whatsoever. Meanwhile Therone had just built up the courage to speak again.

Therone (startled): No! I-I would never imply such a thing because I don't' believe that at all! And any man who does should be executed for treason! And-

Lym: Oh don't be so wound up, Lord Therone. After all it was just a joke, my brother has a weird sense of humor.

Therone (stunned): A joke?! It- It was just a joke?... (Regains composure) Of course it was a joke !...And a funny one at that, Your Highness.

Blade rolls his eyes and sighs. Meanwhile Cerdic takes it in his hands to steer the conversation elsewhere.

Cerdic: The Island Nations are great for a relaxing vacation and I do hope you enjoy your stay there, Prince Blade.

Blade: Thank you. I will try my best to do so.

Mantis: So when is your ship leaving for the I.N, Your Highness?

Blade: I'm not exactly sure, why?

Mantis: Oh, sometimes the weather in the I.N can be so unpredictable and it would be a shame if you became mixed up in it.

Blade doesn't respond and just looks at Mantis skeptically, it was no secret that Mantis disliked him so he didn't know why the man would put on such strong act for him . It just seemed suspicious. He was going to question Mantis about it but Lym cut him off.

Lym: Well, we appreciate your concern Lord Mantis and I'll make sure he's careful and I'll even talk with the captain myself... So what brings you all here today?

Cerdic: Ahh, directly to business, you certainly do take after your mother and father… (Reflecting) Oh how we mourn them so.

Mantis: Yes, they would truly be proud of you, if they could see you now.

Therone: Yes, I thoroughly agree…Except…

Lym: Except what?

Therone: This issue about a Parliament replacing the highly valued Senate is unsettling, Your Majesty.

Lym: Really? I was told that every senator stepped down without any objections, thereby approving of my decision.

Therone: Don't get me wrong, Your Majesty. Far be it from me to question your judgment, but I truly wonder if your mother would consent to disbanding such a reputable and traditional way of governing society.

Lym: I understand your reservation on the matter Lord Therone but I am NOT my mother. And as we have seen, the traditional method was not ultimately the best; it too had its flaws. If Falena is to prosper, its policies must change with the times to ensure the welfare of ALL living beings within its boundaries. And furthermore, I believe that the Senate did not accurately embody the interests of the people.

Therone: _But the senate IS the people, Your Majesty...Chosen from AMONG the people…To speak FOR the people_.

Blade suddenly eyes Therone's plump belly.

Blade: _I doubt if any of the people eat as well as you, Therone. Or have such splendid mistresses as Mantis does_.

Mantis (enraged): How dare you reiterate such slander about me!

Blade (chuckles): It's not slander if it's true but the point I'm trying to make is…If a man can't show loyalty to his own wife then how can he be loyal to a horde of strangers he claims to represent?

Mantis (angered): I have had it with your insolence and your snide remarks! You don't have the right to look down on us just because you ACT as if you are a man of the people!

Blade (smirks): Oh I assure you that I do no such thing nor do I desire it… But if the time ever calls for it, I hope I can carry out that role better than you … And instead of being a man OF the people… …I would try my best to be a man FOR the people.

There is a brief silence as Mantis stares at Blade with pure hatred but Blade just smirks and acts like he doesn't notice. Lym senses that the tension is building in the room and she tries to intervene.

Lym (sternly): The fact of the matter is, Parliament is here to stay and I will not reconsider.

Therone Yes Your Majesty, we understand and we shall bother you with it no further.

Cerdic also tries to ease the tension.

Cerdic: Prince Blade, I offer you my congratulations for the way you dealt with the Godwins. You surely have turned calamity into victory and also _proven your valor once again… Let us hope for the last time_.

Blade: _There is no one left to fight_.

Cerdic: _There is ALWAYS someone left to fight_.

Blade: Who did you have in mind?

Cerdic: The state of affairs in Ivalice worries me greatly.

Blade: They are a world apart from us, why should you be concerned about them?

Cerdic: Well, ever since two years ago when the Archadian Empire conquered Dalmasca, the tension between them increases significantly within each passing day… Dalmasca still does not have a leader of their own since their King was slayed by that traitorous knight; Basch, and Princess Ashelia committed suicide soon after losing her husband in battle. Gramis Solidor now rules the land along with his son Vayne who is the now the Consul of Dalmasca.

Lym: Yes, I am quite aware of these foreign affairs since we have been keeping a close watch of them ...Is this the matter you wished to see me about?

Cerdic: Yes, I also wanted to bring to your attention, that even though the state of Dalmasca is completely in ruins and has no chance at reinstating its former glory, a rebel group has commenced a mutiny against the rule of the Archadian Empire… I believe either the Dalmascan Rebels or the Archadians may seek the aide of Falena.

Blade: Why us?

Cerdic (proudly): Well, Falena's mercy, boldness, and fighting skills have come to be renowned throughout the world; all thanks to the Queen and you Prince Blade. That's why the Archadians seek to establish an alliance with our country. It's also rumored, they would like you to lead one of their units because your talent as a warrior is also highly valued and it would be a sign of good faith that would broadcast our partnership to the world .

Blade: So who do you favor in this matter?

Cerdic: I believe the Archadians are more than worthy of our assistance.

Lym: And why aren't the Dalmascans ?

Cerdic: Well, the Dalmascans are nothing but a bunch a miscreants who seek to disturb the peace that the Archadian Empire has restored.

Blade (unconvinced): Peace? Archadia had peace when it was already a main political power in Ivalice but then they infiltrated Nabradia for no other reason than pure tyranny. And later on, they sought to extend their domination to Dalmasca only because they have an insatiable **desire for power.** It was never for _peace_.

Cerdic does not respond.

Blade (disgusted): And the transgressions against the Nabradians and the Dalmascans can all be attributed to the House of Solidor: Gramis and Vayne…who just so happen to be the HEAD of Archadia's SENATE…

Blade then turns towards Mantis and Therone.

Blade (sarcastically): And you two wonder why you're out of a job?

Mantis (infuriated): How dare you to speak to me that way! You insolent little-

Lym (assertively): As crudely as my brother put it, I happen to agree with him. I've even heard that the Empire's soldiers are wreaking havoc upon the lives of the Dalmascans.

Cerdic: Its mere conjecture, I assure you.

Blade (insincerely): Sure it is.

Mantis: Despite your insufferable arrogance, Prince Blade! The Solidors have come to admire Falena's gallantry and warfare skills. They think we will make a commendable ally, and Falena would be better off proving them right!

Therone (pleading): Yes, Your Highness please yield, you also Queen Lymsleia! Use your reason and think of your country men.

Blade: I do, but I must think of my sister first.

Cerdic: Then our concerns are intertwined. We also think of the safety of Her Majesty.

Blade (skeptically): How so?

Cerdic: Well, I'm sure we all agree that Falena, given Her current condition, is in no way prepared to undergo another war, since She is still afflicted from the civil war. The Dalmascans however, are already fighting a losing battle against the better equipped Archadians. If we were to ally with the Dalmascans, our fate would be similar to theirs.

Blade (sardonically): Oh I see…it's better to be at the right hand of the devil than in his path.

Cerdic: Yes, in manner of speaking. Furthermore, if we chose to support the Dalmascans, we could only defeat the Archadians if Her Majesty equipped the Sun Rune.

Blade doesn't respond, he just looks away in anger which indicated that Cerdic was slowly starting to appeal to him.

Cerdic: On the other hand, if we were to ally with the Arcadians, the Queen would never have to leave the sanctity of her throne, nor would the Sun Rune have to depart its chamber. All they would ask is that you come to their aid and squash the rebellion.

Lucretia: And how have you come to know all this, Lord Cerdic?

Cerdic: I have a close friend who lives in the Archadian Empire and he keeps me well-informed of such matters. I just thought that this information should be directly brought to your attention Your Majesty.

Lym: I thank you for notifying me. You have definitely given me something to think about.

Cerdic: No trouble at all Your Majesty, I just thank you for taking the time to listen... With that being said, we should take our leave. Farewell.

Lym: Take care.

Cerdic, Mantis, and Therone give their goodbyes and leave.

There is a brief silence after the nobles' departure. Meanwhile Blade stares at Lym and doesn't say anything.

Lym: Yes?

There is another brief pause.

Blade: You sure are taking this well.

Lym: Why shouldn't I? I knew beforehand that Archadia would try to make contact through one of the nobles. And that's why I wanted you to be here so you could listen for yourself.

Blade just looks at her and doesn't respond. So she turns to Lucretia.

Lym: Lucretia what do you think about this?

Lucretia: Normally, it would be best to remain neutral but the Prince is right. As Archadia's power grows, they will only seek to expand their dominion. Therefore if we don't accept their alliance, we could end up being their next target since we are particularly left vulnerable from the civil war… So we have to address the situation …Either we are with them or against them.

Blade: In that case the decision is simple. We can't simply jump from one war to the next…

Lym (skeptically): What exactly are you saying?

Blade: I'm saying ...We should side with the Archadians.

Lym looks at Blade in shock.

Lym: What about the Dalmascans! ?

Blade (apathetically): What about them?

The indifference in his voice makes Lym look at him intensely.

Lym: I knew that this information would not sit well with you but I never expected this... This is... not like you at all! My brother has always been an advocate of justice and protecting those who cannot protect themselves. So tell me, who is this callous person who sits before me?

There is a brief pause as Blade looks away in shame because Lym was right. Never in his life had he imagined that he could possess such an attitude. But due to his recent experiences, he felt justified for having these feelings.

Blade: I'm not being callous, I just-... Lym, I want to help the Dalmascans, I really do... But as much as I hate to admit it…Cerdic's right. We don't have the firepower or the morale to fight off the Archadians right now.

Lym: But if we joined forces with the Dalmascans we could-

Blade: That rebel group is not going to overpower the Archadians, it's just not possible.

Lym: If I remember correctly, people said the same thing about the "rebel group" that you once led to victory.

Blade: That's not applicable here. The situation is completely different.

Lym stares at her brother in shock again. She had never seen him this way before…So cold and distant… She thought his earlier outburst at the throne was just a fluke but she was starting to see it was much deeper than that. She knew that he had went through a lot during the war …They both had…But this was no excuse for his current behavior and she starts to get mad.

Lym: Just a moment ago you criticized the Archadians for their insatiable hunger for power…and now you want to befriend them…It seems you are more two-faced than the nobles who just left this room!

Blade doesn't respond and just looks away in an irritated manner because he internally agreed with Lym yet again. It was very conflicting for him to deal with his hypocritical behavior.

Lym (pleading): The incongruity between your actions and beliefs … Can't you see it?...It's wrong, Blade.

Blade (indifferent): It's not about right or wrong. You know that better than I do. And you can't let your sympathy for the Dalmascans surpass your duty to Falena.

Lym: I would never sacrifice the welfare of Falena! But do you really expect me to sit by while injustice runs amok?

Blade: Lym, I don't know what to expect from you anymore.

Lym: I could say the same for you.

Blade: But you're not like me! You're better...And I never thought that you would fight so hard for your people just to put them in harm's way again…But yet here you are, doing just that.

Lym (unconvinced): Oh …So NOW you care about the people?

Blade (insincerely): Sure I do… I just wish I could say the same for you.

Lym (frustrated): I've had enough your double talk! We both know that this has nothing to with Falenans, Dalmascans, or Archadians. This is about you!

Blade looks unfazed by the accusation and doesn't say anything but this bothers Lym even more.

Lym: Blade, you are the most SELFISH human being on the planet!

Blade (indifferent): Well, after all we've been through...I think we owe it to ourselves to be a little selfish.

Lym: How could you say a thing like that when innocent lives are at stake?!

Blade (angrily): No, your life is at stake! When it's all said and done, it's either your life or theirs… But don't ever expect me to choose them over you!

Blade's outburst slightly startles Lym and she does not respond. Therefore Blade tries to control himself.

Blade: Look, I want to help the Dalmascans just as bad as you do! But the only way they could defeat the Arhcadians is by having you use the Sun Rune. And I know you would do it regardless of my objections because… (With disdain)… it's your duty…..But are they going to protect you from the Sun Rune?

There is a brief pause as Lym solemnly looks away. So Blade answers the question for her.

Blade: No, they won't! (Regretful)…Not even I can do that …

There is a brief pause as Blade looks down and starts ruminating about his incapability to save his own sister…Until he is broken out of his thoughts by someone taking his hand and putting it in theirs. He looks up and sees it is Lym and she is staring at him in a consoling manner.

Blade: But I'm trying Lym, I truly am… I even think I might have found something…all you have to do is just give me a little more time…That way I can protect you and we can go save the Dalmascans together.

Blade looks at her with pleading eyes, and Lym sees his concern and she is deeply touched, she knows that he is only looking out for her but she has to somehow make him see the big picture.

Lym: Blade, I understand what you are trying to prevent but we may not have the time for you to do that… I can't forsake the weak and innocent for the powerful and wicked…Just imagine what mother and father would say if I did.

There is another brief pause as Blade sadly looks at her and then he stands up and starts to leave.

Blade (despondently): That's the point Lym; they are NOT HERE to say anything.

Blade walks out the room and Lym watches the door as if she is waiting for him to come back but of course he doesn't, she turns around and sighs.

Lucretia: He is still holding a lot of it in…Promise me you will talk to him when you get the chance.

Lym silently nods.

Lucretia: So what have you decided?

Lym: We are going to wait until one of the leaders _directly_ contacts us, until then we do nothing…Acting oblivious will provide time …

Lucretia: Very well then.

Lym then hears chatter in the background but she glances off and her thoughts go back to her brother, she is worried about him.

* * *

Meanwhile as the three nobles are walking back to their ship.

Cerdic: Gentlemen, I do believe that we have Prince Blade on our side now!

Mantis (angrily): Prince Blade? _He cannot be controlled. He's as likely to fight us as_ the Dalmascans.

Cerdic: _We don't need to control him, we need to unleash him. That man was born to_ be on the battlefield.

Mantis: _Yes, he's a gifted fighter. But he threatens everything we have worked for. We will build the future for Falena, Cerdic! The Prince is the past. Nothing is more disgraceful than a man who fights for no flag, a man loyal to no country_.

Cerdic (disagrees): _How many battles have been won off the edge of his sword?_ If we are to union successfully with the Archadians then we must have a great warrior and he just so happens to be that warrior.

Mantis (defiantly): But Blade _is only one man_!

Cerdic: _Vayne is only one man and look what he did to the Dalmascans and the Nabradians_.

Mantis: _Vayne fights for his country! Blade fights only for himself_!

Cerdic (irritated): How many times must I tell you! _I do not care about the man's allegiance. I care about his ability to win battles!_

Mantis: _Eventually he will defy us. His every word is an act of his defiance_. We would be better off killing him!

Cerdic (angry): Beware of what you say, you fool! I will do no such thing. Without Blade our deal with Vayne is obsolete. When Falena and Archadia join forces they will be the two leading powers in the world and we will be greatly rewarded for our assistance in uniting them. You will not ruin this for me! So don't you even dare think about what just left your mouth!

Cerdic storms off and leaves Therone and Mantis by themselves.

Therone: He's right, you know. Prince Blade has become an innovator of the people. Wherever he moves, the citizens will surely follow. No good can come from killing him.

Mantis (disgusted): _Do you think Blade is more than a man? I tell you, he is "less". A virus… A pestilence… Whose existence we only notice by the death it leaves behind_. He killed the Godwin's because he was arrogant and unwilling to understand their vision for Falena. It's that simple…that grotesque. _He's due for a taste of his own medicine and I'm the man who's going to shove it down his throat!_

* * *

It is in the middle of the night and Blade lays in his bed asleep but he is violently turning from side to side and he is sweating profusely. It seems he is having a terrible dream.

* * * * * * IN THE DREAM* * * * * *

Blade wakes up and finds that his room is engulfed in flames and the first thought that comes to his mind is that the Palace is under attack. Encircled in smoke, Blade sprints out of his room and runs across the balcony to the Queen's Chambers to help his sister but he suddenly hears Lym's voice calling out to him from the Sun Rune chamber. As he runs there, he comes upon his aunt who is inertly lying on the floor. He goes to Sialeed's aid but he realizes it is too late, she is already dead. His attention is then diverted by hearing someone weeping. He turns and sees that his mother is on her knees, crying over his father but the lower half of his father's body has dispelled into a pile of ashes. He also notices that his mother is profusely bleeding from a stab wound. He tries to comfort them but she stops him and points to bring his attention to the Sun Rune Chamber, she looks worried and then she suddenly falls to her side, he was once again TOO LATE. Blade enters the Chamber and sees that Lym is surrounded by assassins; he instantly takes out his weapon and starts hacking them away but his efforts are futile because more keep appearing from out of nowhere.

Lym: Blade it's useless, they are never going to go away unless I use the Sun Rune…If I don't then they will bring their cruelty upon the townspeople.

Blade: NO! You just stay right there. I will get rid of them, I promise. Just wait!

The assassins keep piling in, but Blade's focus is infallible, he is slaying them from left to right but out of the corner of his eye, he observes that Lym is edging closer to the Sun Rune.

Blade: Lym don't do it!...I will protect you …just give me time to prove that I can!

Lym: I don't have any more time!... I have to do something about this right now!

Blade starts to cut a pathway towards Lym but again he is TOO LATE. Lym has already taken possession of the Sun Rune and she now stands before all the assassins, manically laughing. Blade starts running to her but he then feels a vicious force that pushes him all the way back towards the wall. He lands against the wall with a heavy thud, he wearily makes out that all of the assassins have been destroyed by the Sun Rune…all except one… This last assassin is standing directly behind Lym, unbeknownst to her. The assassin prepares to deliver a striking blow to Lym but Blade jumps back into action and repels the attack. An ongoing fight takes place between the assassin and Blade, the assassin is a mighty opponent and Blade is finding it difficult to land a hit…after a while, Blade finally sees an opening and he takes it, he pierces the edge of his sword directly into his enemy's heart. Blade is relieved until he notices that the assassin is strangely smiling at him, it's almost as if the assassin is laughing at Blade. The assassin then vanishes into thin air, revealing the person who Blade really wounded; Lym. Blade is traumatized by what he has just done and he immediately lets go of his weapon in disbelief and Lym falls down to the ground lifelessly. He stands near the wounded Lym in shock while a million thoughts are screaming in his head… How did this happen? How could I do something like this? …Then Blade looks at his hands that are covered in Lym's blood, as if they didn't belong to him, but his focus is broken by a bright light blaring before him. Blade dejectedly watches as the Sun Rune returns to the chamber. He drops down to the floor and holds Lym in his arms. He looks at her with tears in his eyes …he wants to apologize but words can't express what he feels right now. Lym tries to console him.

Lym (faint smile): Don't worry about me; all that matters is that you did the right thing. After all, The Royal Family is sworn to protect this land and its people.

Lym's voice become faint and she closes her eyes. "You did the right thing" echoes loudly throughout the room and then a spotlight shines on Blade while he is still holding his sister tightly. He shields his eyes until he sees a banner come down from the ceiling with his picture on it. On the bottom of the picture it reads "Hero". With a perplexed expression he looks down at his dead sister laying in his arms, and then looks up to find a room full of people surrounding him. They are clapping, cheering, and giving him smiles of approval. Blade shuts his eyes, wishing that he could have done something to stop this; simultaneously, he faintly hears some of the people in the crowd chatting.

Woman #1: I am so glad that he was here to save us… There is no telling what she would have done with that Rune clouding her judgment.

Man #1: I couldn't think of a better person to do it. He is certainly an inspiration to us all…A true idol.

Woman #2: I almost feel sorry for him. After all, she was his sister.

Man #2: Well he couldn't save the rest of his family…So what made him think that he could save her?

Woman #1: I think he deserves to lose her for not being able to protect her properly.

Woman #2: I guess you're right. Sister or not, he still did the right thing, but now he has no one, he's all alone…I wonder what he will do now…

* * * * * * (END OF DREAM SEQUENCE) * * * * * *

Blade violently wakes from his nightmare while sweating profusely. It seems even while he slept he was still going to be taunted by his predicament. If Lym got a hold of the Sun Rune, someone would have to put an end to her, most likely him but he knew he could never do that. And he had to face the fact that he might not have enough time to find the mysterious R.O.P. that might protect her from it. So he had to do something now and there was only one thing he could think of. He knows those images will greet him once again if he goes back to sleep so he decides to walk around the Palace to calm himself down. While he is walking past the Sun Rune Chamber, he hears noises. He decided to sneak over there and he sees seven guards protecting the Sun Rune. Even after considering that a rune had once been stolen from the chamber in the past, he still thinks that seven guards is a little excessive. Currently, no one would be bold enough to steal the Sun Rune...Well…no one besides… him. Could he be desperate enough to steal the Sun Rune just to avoid the scenes he just witnessed?... _I don't know about angels but it's FEAR that gives men wings_. Blade continues to hide behind the wall while looking at the Sun Rune deviously.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, on a bright sunny morning, people gather around to see Blade depart for the Island Nations. Lyon and Kyle have already boarded the Royal Ship along with a handful soldiers. Meanwhile, Lym walks along with Blade towards the ship; they haven't spoken much since that somber dinner evening, in fact Blade hasn't said much to anyone… It was another sign that he was deeply troubled. But since he was with Lym, he tried to put on a happy face.

Blade: No tears for your big brother's departure?

Lym: I was taught that Queens mustn't cry.

Blade: Well,you did learn from the best.

Lym smiles at his response. He then takes a deep breath.

Blade: Look, I know I've been giving you a hard time recently and that's really unfair of me because you already have so much to deal with …and I apologize for that. I want you to know that I really admire you for how devoted you are to your duties …all I ask is …

Blade looks down and doesn't finish his sentence because he is reminded of the dream that haunts him every time he tries to go to sleep. Lym then grabs one of his hands and holds it gently. He looks at her and she gives him a comforting squeeze to continue.

Blade (avidly): Well, before I get to that, I want to say … I don't want any more secrets between us. I understand that sometimes you feel reluctant to come to me with information because you think it may upset me… But that doesn't matter because I'm going to be there for you regardless if it's good or bad… I want to be aware of everything that's going on with you…Even if it means that I have to eat dinner with a noble every night of my life .

Lym (grins): Blade, not even I could do that.

Blade chuckles. He then quiets down and looks at her sincerely.

Blade: Seriously, I would for you. I'd do anything.

Lym looks at him in an appreciating manner.

Lym: I know…

There is a brief pause as Blade formulates his next sentence.

Blade: So… I want you to promise me that… you won't make a definite decision about the "Archadian situation" until I come back…And I realize how crazy I sounded the other night but I was only concerned for your well being. So that's why I want to be there with you when you weigh out the pros and cons; and whatever you decide, even if it is not to my liking, I promise to offer no resistance whatsoever. I'll be supporting you all the way through with no negative commentary at all.

Lym (grins): That sounds almost too good to be true… What's the catch?

Blade: There is none. You already know I would never lie to you.

Lym: Yes, I know … but it seems like an easy victory since you are only going to be gone for 2 weeks.

Blade: Then the odds are in your favor.

Lym: So it seems.

Blade: Does that mean we have a deal?

Lym (thoughtfully): Yes, I think I can manage that…as long as you don't do anything dim-witted while you are gone.

Blade (smirks): That depends on what you mean by "dim-witted".

Lym looks at him skeptically and he gives her a charming smile.

Blade: Just kidding.

Lym (smiles): I hope so.

Blade (chuckles): So… is the Queen allowed to give her brother a hug before he leaves?

Lym smiles and moves forward to embrace him.

Blade: I don't need anything happening to you… you're all I've got.

Lym: Don't forget that works both ways.

They break away and Blade kisses Lym on her forehead then turns to leave.

Lym (smiles): Bye Wolfe.

Blade (smirks): Stop calling me that.

Lym: I will when you do something about your hair.

Blade (smiles): Tough chance…Bye Lym.

Lym grins and waves goodbye to her brother as he walks onto the ship where Kyle is waiting at the main entry port.

Kyle: You've defeated some of the most revered fighters in the country, but when it comes to your little sister, you crumble like a piece of paper.

Blade looks away in an embarrassed manner.

Blade (smirks): Put a sock in it, Kyle.

Kyle: It's nothing be ashamed of. Some of the greatest warriors can only be tamed by the women in their lives. But being tamed by a sister is different than being tamed by a lover and that's exactly what I plan to show you once we get to the Island Nations. I'm going to introduce you to so many girls.

Blade: No, they won't be necessar-

Kyle: Yes! It IS absolutely necessary!We have no idea when you're going to be locked down with the ball and chain that's called "marriage". So you have to enjoy being free while you still can. And Island Girls well... they're really something special and they'll be so happy to hear of my arrival.

Blade (jokingly): I think they'll be even happier to see you leave.

Kyle (chuckling):You don't know what you're talking about.

Blade shakes his head and laughs along with Kyle as the ship sets sail.

* * *

It's midday and the Royal ship is halfway to its destination. Blade is standing on the deck gazing at the open sea when Lyon walks over and joins him with a troubled expression on her face.

Blade (concerned): What's wrong?

Lyon: I was just inviting Kyle to come with us to all the landmarks that you and I planned to visit once we reach the Island Nations but he told me that you two had already made plans and I probably shouldn't hover around because it's not good to bring food to a buffet. What does that even mean?

Seeing Lyon's confusion made Blade laugh.

Blade: Don't mind him. I have no intention of following through with Kyle's plans and I tried telling him that but you know him, once he gets carried away, it's hard to stop him.

Lyon still seemed bothered over something Kyle said.

Blade: Is there something else?

Lyon (uneasy): Well, he used the word "hover"...Your Highness, do you feel as if I'm hovering over you because I don't want-

Blade: Of course not Lyon, I always enjoy your company, besides someone has to be nearby to make sure that my mouth doesn't land me into any trouble.

Lyon (smiles): I do not believe that anyone is capable of doing that.

The two share a laugh.

Lyon: So… how did your meeting with Jeane and Zerase go?

Blade: It was another dead end.

Lyon: Oh I'm sorry to hear that…What are you planning to do now?

Blade (hopelessly): What _more_ can I do?

Lucretia: Well, I'm sure you have something in mind. You are not the kind of person to just lie around and do nothing when you're faced with a problem. That is just not in your character.

Blade halfheartedly smiled at Lyon and then looked down; putting on this act was difficult since his best friend knew him so well. He actually did have a couple of schemes already brewing and although part of him wanted to confess everything to her, he refused to do so because he knew that she would try to stop him in some way.

Blade: You give me too much credit, Lyon … The only thing that I've been thinking about is taking it easy for a few days and what better way to do that than by attending the Admiral's banquet.

Lyon: I really hope that's true because you have been looking completely exhausted lately. Are you still having trouble going to sleep?

Blade: Not since I got these.

Blade dug into the inside sleeve of his jacket and brought out an embroidered case with his initials on it, He opened it and showed Lyon what was inside.

Lyon: Oh Shadow Moon Berries. The last time I saw those was when I was next to a soldier who took one to calm his nerves right before a battle. How many does it take to put a person into a deep, dreamless sleep?

Blade: Three and they work almost instantly. I've brought more than enough to last me the entire trip.

Lyon: I really wish you didn't have to take those Your Highness, but I know that you'll eventually figure out something so you'll never be haunted by that nightmare again.

Blade: It seems you really have a lot of faith in me. I'm not sure I'm worthy of it.

Lyon: Of course you are Prince, I'll always trust you to do the right thing.

Blade: Thanks Lyon... that means a lot to me.

Right at that moment Blade cringed with shame. He couldn't look Lyon in the eyes because he felt like he had already betrayed her trust.

* * *

As night falls, Blade goes to his cabin to go over some documents. After an hour of reading, he is suddenly startled by a thunderous noise and instantly jolted from his chair. He lands on the floor with a heavy thud and looks around to find that the whole room is in disarray. It took him a while to regain his senses because he feared he was in another one of his nightmares but soon Lyon came barging through the door.

Lyon (distressed): Prince! Are you alright?!

She rushed over to help him stand up.

Blade (slightly shaken): Yes, I-I'm fine. What was that?!

Lyon: It sounds like the ship has just crashed into something.

? ? ?: Well, that's not entirely true.

They turn around and see Kyle standing in the doorway.

Kyle: We were rammed by another vessel.

Blade (confused): How could they allow it to get this close?! Why didn't anyone sound the alarm!?

Kyle: That's the thing, it kind of...appeared out of nowhere.

Lyon: How does a ship appear out of nowhere?

Kyle: I know it sounds crazy but I was helping to guard the deck myself and I saw it with my own eyes. One second everything's fine and the next thing I know, I see this huge ship crashing into our hull. It must have some type of magical cloaking abilities.

Blade: I know Raven has a Rune that makes him invisible but is there one that can really mask an entire ship?

Kyle: I guess it's possible or maybe it's the work of foreign object.

Blade: Well, what kind of condition is our ship in?

Kyle: We didn't take any critical damage, it seems they just wanted to get our attention. I hear their Captain is requesting a parley. Our soldiers are all awaiting your command, Your Highness.

Lyon: What kind of lunatic attacks first then asks for a parley? That's not the proper protocol. Could they be bandits?

Kyle: There is no real way to gauge their identity since there are no flags on their ship. In fact, we've just entered the outskirts of the Island Nations so it's also probable they might be pirates.

Blade: Fine then, let's go see what they want. Kyle, tell all the soldiers to stand by and wait for my signal if things go awry.

Kyle firmly nods and they all run on deck to confront the culprits.

Blade then shouts a command to the men at the helm.

Blade: Pull forward!

The two ships gather alongside each other in a parallel manner. The standoff between the soldiers and the bandits begin as everyone anxiously waits for the Captain to identify himself. Then an older man with an eye patch, draped in a blue trench coat protruded to the front.

Bandit: Apologies fer runnin' into such a fine ship. Must be the old age gettin t' me.

The Bandit's crew laughs at his cheeky comment and Lyon becomes enraged at the sight of it all.

Lyon (infuriated): Who are you and what's the meaning of this?!

Bandit: Easy there lass, there be only one name that matters here and that belongs to the man I'm searchin' fer…The ornery cuss goes by th' name o' Blade.

Blade: I'm Blade, what business do you have with me?

Bandit: Someone has put a bounty on yer head and I'm here t' collect it. So why don't you make this easy on yerself and yer crew; and just surrender then I'll make you an esteemed guest on me ship. We have the VIP cell already reserved for you.

The Bandit's crew breaks out in a rambunctious laughter again.

Blade: You expect me to just walk on over there and let you hold me captive…Hmph …It's obvious that you don't know me very well.

Bandit: What I do be knowin' about ya is that there's somethin' in Falena that's very dear t' you . And if you don't comply with me request then me and my mates be likely t' go there and burn everythin' to th' ground just t' find it.

Blade: That's only if you can make it there in one piece.

Blade draws his weapon and his soldiers follow his lead.

Bandit: Ah, now ya don't want to be doin' that lad.

The Bandit then extends his left hand and a fatal crimson beam illuminates from it.

Kyle (unimpressed ): You're not the only one around here that has a Rune.

Bandit: But mine be a bit different. You see, it's a True Rune and the only thing that can overcome it, is another True Rune. There be only 27 of them in th' world and tis rather unlikely that you have one aboard. This one here is called th' Rune o' Punishment and with it I've taken down entire fleets o' ships and numerous fortresses... Before any o' you have the chance t' swing yer weapon, I'll have already incinerated all of you, then yer ship would sink to the bottom of the ocean and there won't even be anythin' left fer the fishes t' feed off of.

Despite the ominous threat, Blade eyes light up when he hears "Rune of Punishment" , he instantly knew that it was what his father was eluding to with the acronym R.O.P. Then something the Bandit said replayed in his mind. : "A True Rune can only overcome another True Rune". He had been taught that a person can only bear one True Rune; but there was a popular rumor that a secret method existed that allows someone to posses two True Runes at the same time. Perhaps this could be a way of dealing with his sister's problem with the Sun Rune.

Bandit: Then after yer out of the way, I'll head on o'er to Falena to see if I can obliterate an entire country... I know yer probably thinkin' that only a monster would do such a thin'. But it turns out, I don't have a compassionate bone in me body, here let me give ya a demonstration.

The Bandit directs the beam towards one of his own crew members and the Rune instantly decimates him. All of the Falenans look on in astonishment; slightly revolted by the bandit's ruthlessness and the power of his Rune. Meanwhile, Blade starts contemplating what to do…He knew that there was no way that he'd be able to defeat the R.O.P; it's power was equivalent to Sun Rune and while he had once before contained the Sun Rune's power with the Dawn and Twilight Runes, he wasn't sure if they would be able to do the same with the Rune of Punishment, he was absolutely clueless about it's nature and he couldn't risk the lives of his crew just to find out. But one thing he did know is that he didn't want it anywhere near his sister.

Bandit: So what do ya say there, Blade? Shall we handle this like gentlemen or am I going to have to turn into a monster... Keep in mind, if you come along willingly, then I'll forget all about Falena.

If Blade went with this man he could at least monitor the Rune and learn more about it, this could be his only chance to do what his father couldn't… Knowing that he doesn't have any other choice, Blade reluctantly nods.

Bandit: Smart move lad. I'll let ya say yer goodbyes.

Blade turns around to face Lyon, Kyle, and the rest of the soldiers. He doesn't have to explain his decision because they inherently understand. Even though he was unsure of his fate, it was his duty as Commander to ease their fears.

Blade: In my absence, Lyon will be in charge.

Lyon (meekly): But I don't think-

Blade (sternly): This is a order from your Prince! Do you intend to disobey it!?

Lyon: No, Your Highness.

Blade: Of course not, because you're a loyal servant of Falena. That's why after I leave you're going to go back home and make preparations just in case that man doesn't keep his word.

Lyon nods affirmatively even though she was very despondent, it was obvious she didn't want him to leave, none of them did.

Blade (confidently): Don't worry, I'll be alright and I'll eventually find some way to come back home … Make sure you tell Lym that...I'll see her again … I'll see you all again, I promise.

Amidst the gloom, he gives them a reassuring smile before he turns to leave.

The Bandit's crew puts a boardwalk in-between the two ships to bridge the gap and Blade begins to walk over to their ship. But as he approaches-

Bandit: Hold it!… (Turns around)…Peck!...check t' make sure he be th' one we're lookin' for.

A short disfigured man comes out with a confused look on his face, he didn't know what to do.

Bandit (irritated): Check his hands, you ingrate!...I already told you he is supposed to have two Runes on him, one on his left and the other on his right.

Peck goes to check for the runes; Blade removes his gloves and displays his hands. Once he sees the glow of the Dawn and Twilight Runes, Peck looks at the Bandit.

Peck: It be him, Cap'n.

Bandit: Good, take that scurvey dog t' th' lockup.

Then the Bandit turns to Lyon and Kyle.

Bandit: Now, if I get th' slightest feelin' that I'm bein' followed, I'll kill the lad instantly and his blood will be on yer hands.

Lyon and Kyle stare at the Bandit meanly and don't respond to his threat, they just watch as Blade is cuffed and taken away. Then the Bandit's ship disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: At first, I was totally against using cliche "pirate slang" but then I remembered that Suikoden V had some of the most cringe-worthy "pirate talk" I've ever heard in my life. However, I was quite entertained by it so I decided to continue it. Don't worry, you won't have to put up with it for long, matey! -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

The bandit known simply as Peck, escorted Blade to the lower decks where the holding cells are kept upon the ship. Then he shoved Blade into a dark musty cell, locked it and left without saying a word. While surveying his new surroundings, Blade hears a voice-

? ? ? : Hey, you look famil-. No way! Aren't you the Prince of Falena?

Blade tries to look through the shadows and distinguishes the figure of a man sitting in the cell across from him.

Blade: Yes, I'm Blade Falena, and who might you be?

The man gets up and steps forward into the light. He had a lanky physique, green eyes, and messy long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail . He looked to be around the same age as Blade.

? ? ?: My name is Luk. I can't believe it! 21 years of living in the capital of Falena and I finally get to meet someone from the Royal Family when we're being held prisoner on a crappy boat. What irony!

Blade examined Luk closely; his accent seemed unnatural.

Blade: You're from Falena?

Luk nods affirmatively.

Luk: Sure am! And it's so great to see another Falenan despite the circumstances. What the heck are you doing here anyway?

Blade:I'm not entirely sure. I was on my way to the Island Nations when the Captain threatened me with that powerful rune of his. Apparently, someone hired him to do this but it seems that he doesn't even know who I really am; he just knew my first name and about my Runes. I don't know what their end game is but I just couldn't take any chances with my crew's life at stake and I didn't want him going anywhere near Falena or my sister.

Luk: You _really_ are a brave, righteous man. I hate that they threatened you like that but take it from me, Prince: with these types of guys, loyalty can be bought. So maybe if you outbid their puppet master, they'd let you go.

Blade: Perhaps.

That wasn't an option for Blade , he wanted to learn more about the Rune of Punishment and possibly get his hands on it.

Blade:How did _you_ end up here?

Luk: Well, in Falena I make my living as a fisherman and recently I did really well out on the water; I nearly brought home a ton of fish. I went to the market to sell everything I caught and my pockets were literally overflowing with potch. Somehow the word reached these lowlifes and they cornered me and stole everything I had. Then they roughed me up and threw me in here so I wouldn't report them to the authorities. The worst part is that I was going to use that potch for my sister, she's terribly sick and she needs expensive medicine. (despairingly )How can I help her when I'm locked up like this?

Blade (confidently): Don't worry Luk, we'll find a way out of here and get back home soon.

Luk: I'm glad to hear you say that, Your Highness. You're known to pull through even when you have your back against the wall; so with your arrival, the Gods have truly smiled upon me.

Luk seemed to be very relieved by Blade's words but even Blade didn't know how true they were. However, his experience during the civil war taught him how important it was to keep up the morale among his troops during bleak times.

Blade: So what do you know about the Captain of this ship and his rune?

Luk: They call him Brandeau; and I don't know much about runes but I can tell that his is really dangerous. It shouldn't be in the hands of one of the most ruthless pirates in the world.

Blade: I thought they were just bandits.

Luk: No, they're definitely pirates and I'm certainly not ready to give my last words and walk the plank just yet.

Blade (jokingly): "Walk the plank"? Would it be too corny to go out saying: "Let our mercy as deep as the Feitas and our authority as powerful as the Sun be revealed to the entire World!"

Luk: That's truly inspiring Your Highness, did you come up with that yourself?

Blade looks at Luk suspiciously, it seems that Luk had never heard of that phrase and that was weird considering that every Falenan man, woman and child had that mantra constantly drilled into their head since the day they were born. It was evidence that Luk wasn't a Falenan at all; Blade was going to question him about it but all of a sudden they hear footsteps approaching from outside the door, then Luk starts fervently whispering to Blade.

Luk: Now remember, you're going to have to offer them twice as much potch than the person who gave them this job. Make sure you start with a reasonable figure; if they try to haggle you for more then just go with it. It's probably going to cost more to set us both free but you're rich and I'm sure potch is no object to you. After all, us Falenans got to look out for each other, right? And we have to do anything it takes to get back to our sisters.

Blade sneers at Luk after realizing that Luk had been trying to con him this entire time. Then Brandeau comes through the door; from the moment he walks in, he starts to size Blade up.

Brandeau: I heard that you were just some over-glorified soldier. But that fancy ship you were on and yer uniform makes me think there's more t' this story.

Blade (condescending): Is it normal for you to kidnap someone and barely know anything about them?

Brandeau (smirks): Aye, I'll kidnap anyone if th' price is right and yers was a hefty one. The chap who hired me gave me half o' the payment upfront and said I won't be gettin' the rest until I make you **disappear**.

Blade: And who exactly was it that hired you?

Brandeau: Beats me, he sent one o' his servants t' do his biddin' and a bunch o' fake names were used. He made sure nothin' could be traced back to him.

Blade: So if you're going to get rid of me then what's the point of holding me captive? Why didn't you just kill me with my crew instead of giving me an ultimatum?

Brandeau: Cause it was part o' the contract to keep the casualties to a minimum and that was the best way to do it. Now as fer why yer still alive, well you have me to thank fer that because I took it upon meself to change the plan around a little bit. You see, I have another way of making you "disappear" that will trick that knave into givin' me the rest o' me payment and then gettin' one more payoff on top of that.

Blade: And how's that?

Brandeau: I'm going to turn you in to a slammer.

Blade (confused): A slammer? You mean, you're taking me to jail?

Brandeau: That's right lad. Before I got the offer fer you, that's where I was headed to drop off that lily-livered thief.

Brandeau nods towards Luk, indicating him as the "thief" and furthermore letting Blade know that everything Luk said was indeed a lie.

Brandeau: Be wary of that one, he'll piss on your boots and tell you it's rainin'. Gave me and the boys a good laugh tryin' to talk me into lettin' him go. The thing about him is that he doesn't know how to shut his trap, but I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to get to know each other where you're goin'.

Blade: But I'm not a criminal, no prison is going to take me in.

Brandeau: That may ring true for the average jail system but I'm sendin' you to the mines. A place so down below the surface, the sun never shines. The administration there gets a caretaker's fee for EACH prisoner, EACH month. It doesn't matter what you are; they would still be more than willin' to take you in and give me a finder's fee for me trouble…They get paid, I get paid, and everybody's happy…except you of course… So would you like to beg fer yer life or bargain fer it?

Blade stares at Brandeau coldly and doesn't say anything.

Brandeau: Use this chance to save yerself lad because once you get to the slammer, you'll be the target of every convict down there and I expect things could get ugly.

Blade: I'll be disappointed, if they don't.

Brandeau (chuckles): You've got spunk, I like that. It's too bad you're never going to be heard from again

Brandeau turns to leave and as soon as the door slams shut behind him, an outburst occurs-

Luk (angered): What the hell is wrong with you?!

Luk was completely red in the face but Blade just looked at him in an nonchalant manner.

Blade: Oh so you've finally decided to drop that awful accent?

Luk (outraged): Fuck all that! I gave you the perfect strategy to get us out of here and you blew it!

Blade: I have a feeling that Brandeau never had any intention of setting me free; he just wanted to see me grovel.

Luk: Then that's what you should've did! Instead you go and act like some "tough guy-wannabe bad-ass". (dramatically imitates Blade) "I'll be disappointed if they don't"... Really? Just what the hell was that?! Out of all the Princes in the world, I get stuck with the one that has a death wish and no sense of diplomacy! My luck must be running out.

Blade (mockingly): I thought the Gods smiled upon you when I came.

Luk (spitefully): _Sometimes the Gods bless you in the morning only to curse you in the afternoon_! Just look at what a moron you turned out to be!

Blade was not accustomed to being spoken to in such a manner, but for some reason it amused him.

Blade (pensively): I've been wanting people to speak to me more casually; I even desired to take a trip away from home someday without any bodyguards but this isn't quite what I had in mind... _I am beset by the ironies of my life._

Luk (sternly): This isn't the time for reflecting about life! Do you not understand the gravity of this situation? Brandeau is taking us to the mines; there's only one place I know that goes by that name…That's Crematoria. I heard it's a savage place where prisoners go in but they never come out.

Blade (lackadaisical): I have never heard of this "Crematoria" but I've already seen that you have a tendency to exaggerate so I'm not that concerned about it. Besides, my sister has a plethora of resources at her disposal to find me. The worst case scenario is that I'd have to spend a couple of days locked up.

Luk (distressed): No, you're not getting it! This prison is infamous for its inhumane treatment of prisoners… It was built it in Dalmasca by the Archadian Empire soon after they conquered it. If the Dalmascans so much as look at an Empire Soldier the wrong way then they get thrown right into Crematoria and examples are made out of them. It's a tool to scare Dalmascans into submission.

Blade's eyes become wide from hearing that the prison was located in Dalmasca, it was the one place he didn't want to be.

Blade: How do you know all of this?

Luk: Well it's partly why I'm here; I was recently in Rabanastre, the capital of Dalmasca. I looted the Royal Palace .

Blade:You mean the home of the Dalmascan Royal Family?...They're all dead.

Luk: Exactly; and all their gold was still lying around so I figured I might as well help myself to some. It's not like they're gonna miss anything I took.

Blade just shook his head at this morally bankrupt man.

Luk: But currently some Archadian officials are using the Palace as their headquarters so breaking in there was still a challenge. Now, for a big job like that , some reconnaissance is required, like knowing what's going on in the area, pinpointing all the key players on the scene, identifying escape routes, and even being knowledgeable about political matters can really get me out of a bind. So my profession is a lot like yours, but instead of knowing everything about my opponent to defeat them, I do it so I won't get caught.

Blade (sarcastically): Yes, we see what good that did you.

Luk (peeved): For your information, I made it all the way back home to the I.N with a shitload of stuff! But then some Archadian aristocrat hired Brandeau to track me down. I think someone from The Resistance snitched on me.

Blade: The Resistance?

Luk: Yeah, do you know that Dalmascan rebel group who's opposing the rule of Archadia?

Blade: Yes, I've heard of them.

Luk: Well, that's what they call themselves…"The Resistance". I infiltrated their ranks because I found out that they were going to attack the Palace during a celebration for the new Consul: Vayne Solidor. I was planning on walking right into the treasury room, while they stormed the castle and distracted the guards.

Blade: They directly attacked Vayne? He is the son of Archadia's Emperor! That's only going to exacerbate the war!

Luk: Hey don't get your panties in a bunch, it hasn't even happened yet.

Blade: But you just said-

Luk: I said I **_was_** planning to use the raid as a cover but I managed to carry out my scheme weeks ahead of it once I tricked one of those rebels into showing me the secret passageway they were gonna use to sneak into the Palace. And soon afterwards I used it myself to pull off the greatest one man heist in history.

Blade: It sounds like you're bragging right now.

Luk: Of course I am. I'm a man who's proud of my craft and this is one of my greatest achievements.

Blade: But you have absolutely nothing to show for it.

Luk: Sure Brandeau ended up taking back most of the stuff I stole but just between you and me: I was able to get away with one thing from that castle. It's in a secret place.

Blade: Have you noticed where you're at?…You didn't exactly _get away_.

Luk (enraged): Shut up, you asshole!

Blade (calmly): It seems that you have a problem with your temper.

Luk: No, **_you're_ ** my problem! I was counting on you to get me out of here and you just-

Luk becomes agitated all over again from remembering how Blade acted with Brandeau.

Luk: You know what?! Forget you! You're obviously no help at all. I'm gonna have to depend on myself to get out of this mess...(hopelessly) but no one has ever broken out of Crematoria before.. What am I gonna do?! My chances are already bad cause I'm stuck here with this jerk and...

Luk rubbed his fingers through his hair and started nervously pacing back and forth. He continued to talk to himself out loud, desperately trying to figure out a solution to his problem and every so often he would berate Blade for his predicament. His nerves were completely on edge. Blade was also troubled by this situation but he was better at controlling himself, however Luk's anxiety and constant insults were starting to annoy him so he reached into the sleeve of his pocket, took out his case, and slid it over into Luk's cell.

Blade: Here, use those to calm yourself down.

Luk looks at the the case curiously, then he goes to pick it up and opens the lid.

Luk: What are these?

Blade: Shadow Moon Berries. They help to ease your nerves and make you think clearer.

Luke appeared hesitant at first but the part about "thinking clearer" really appealed to him at the moment.

Luk: How many do I have to take?

Blade: 3 gets the job done.

Luk follows Blade's instructions and eats three berries. Then he closes the lid and inspects the insignia on the front of the iron case; it had a sun in the background encircled by two lighting bolts and a sword in the middle which was embroidered with Blade's initials: BF. He then slides the case back to Blade.

Luk (impressed): That's a fancy case you've got there.

Blade: A dwarf named Dongo made it for me to show his gratitude for letting him forge for my army when his Master forbid him from doing so.

Luk: I bet people are always giving you free stuff. It must be nice being a Prince.

Blade: It's not all it's chalked up to be...But how did you know that I'm the Prince of Falena anyway? Brandeau doesn't even seem to be privy to that and it's obvious you've never been in Falena.

Luk: I only recognized you because I happened to see you last year when you came to the Island Nations and helped the Admiral get rid of those pirates in the lighthouse and -

Recalling that event made Luk realize something.

Luk: That's right, you're not like other Princes who sit in a castle all day sipping tea and dishing out orders. You've actually been on the battlefield, gotten your hands dirty, and killed a few people. You're a skilled warrior so you actually have a good chance of escaping Crematoria.

Blade (sarcastically): Did I just become useful to you again?

Luk: I'm only pointing out that escaping would be a much a better option for you than waiting for your sister's cavalry to come and rescue you.

Blade: I already came to that conclusion the second you said we were headed to Dalmasca.

Luk (confused): The only thing that seems to bother you about this whole situation is: being in Dalmasca. Why is that?

Blade: When the Dalmascan rebellion escalates against the Archadians, then one of them will reach out to Falena for assistance. If I'm discovered in Dalmasca, one of the factions could easily claim that I'm supporting them. The Archadians could even use me as a bargaining chip to get my sister on their side but if Vayne is as cruel a man as I heard he is, then he might end up executing me just to get me out the way and try to seize Falena for himself.

Luk: Well...if that's how things are then you're never going to survive this on your own.

Blade (irritated): Thanks for the encouragement.

Luk: No, what I mean is...if you want to make it out of this alive, then you're going to need a man of my caliber and skills.

Blade (scathingly): I doubt I'll need to steal anything.

Luk: How the hell do you know what you'll need to do? You've never been away from home without one of your bodyguards holding your hand, especially not in a situation like this! You may turn your nose up at me because I'm a "thief"... but that term is just another way of saying "I'm efficient at procuring resources". And you're gonna want a guy like me by your side if you escape Crematoria because you'll be broke, you won't know anyone or the area you're in, and you'll have no way of getting home. Those are not obstacles for me.

Blade (sarcastically): What could possibly go wrong after teaming up with a con-man?

Luke: "Con- man" ...is just another way of saying that I've mastered the art of dealing with people in an effective manner. Just look at how I had you eating out of my hand earlier. (dramatically impersonates Blade) " Don't worry Luk, we'll find a way out of here and get back home soon."

Blade scowls at him for bringing that up, it was the main reason why he was being so cold to Luk.

Luke: Ok maybe that was a bad example to use. But it still proves how tactful I am and you'll need me because if you go around talking to people like you did to Brandeau, then you're going to end up getting yourself killed.

Blade: You're just trying to save your own skin.

Luk: Damn right I am! I know that I can't escape by myself. Sure I can talk a good game and I'm pretty decent with a weapon in my hands but I'm not as good a fighter as you are. But if we work together, we actually have a chance; I can be the brains of the operation and you'll be the muscle so-

Blade (amused): Oh so you're going to be "the brains" are you? And just what makes you so qualified for that position?

Luk: I'll have you know, I'm extremely cunning! That combined with my intel about Dalmasca makes me a valuable asset to you. For instance, you don't want anyone in Dalmasca to know you're the Prince of Falena right? Well I know that at Crematoria, they're required to give all the new arrivals an interrogation right before they lock'em away so they can put the information in their books. You should change your whole identity and give them a different name. But first you'd have to get rid of that case with your initials on it, you'll also have to ditch that sun necklace you're wearing along with the earring..Then you'd have to do something with your hair afterwards like cut it, dye it and-

Suddenly Luk yawns very loudly and his eyes become watery.

Luk: That's weird, I feel so tired all of a sudden.

Blade (unconcerned): Yes, that's really strange.

Luk shakes his head vigorously to try to get rid of his drowsiness.

Luk: S-So what do you say? Are we in an alliance or what?

The question caused Blade to break out in laughter and Luk scowled at him in return. After noticing Luk's facial expression, Blade tries to calm himself down.

Blade: Forgive me, it's just that I scoured Falena to increase the ranks of my army and I managed to recruit 108 people but it certainly wasn't an easy task. And here you are trying to persuade me to forge an alliance with you. I'm tempted to make you do some menial task to win my approval.

Luk (agitated): I feel like you're not taking me seriously and you're starting to piss me off.

Blade: No, on the contrary. I _am_ taking this very seriously. Trust me, no one understands the concept of "accepting help wherever you can get it" better than I do . The people in my army came from all different walks of life, and some had backgrounds that could be considered somewhat "shady" but we worked fine together because we all had the same goal. Now, there's no doubt you and I definitely want to escape Crematoria but what incentive do you have to help me afterwards?

Luk (drowsily): I'd be so grateful to you for breaking me out of Crematoria that I'd gladly help you get back to Falena as a show of thanks.

Blade (sternly): I'm not falling for that.

Luk grimaced and looked away; this prince was not as gullible as he thought. Then he yawned again and decided to sit down to rest. His entire body felt so heavy.

Luk (sleepy): Fine then! It's similar to what I said about the pirates earlier... Potch talks and my loyalty can... definitely be bought. So if you want to secure your way home..., m- make me an offer. But keep... in mind, my services aren't c-cheap. So you can start of by giving me g-gold and a c-cas...gold n castle?..golden castle?- T-that's not..right...

Luk then collapsed to the ground and slowly started losing consciousnesses.

Luk (slurring): Wuz... goin'... on?

Blade: Looks like I "accidentally" told you take three berries when you should've only taken one. You were right Luk, I'm such a moron.

To Blade's relief, Luk finally drifted off into a deep sleep which gave him a quieter atmosphere to think in. Blade briefly considered what Luk told him about changing his identity and he ended up taking his earring out and carelessly tossing it to the side, then he looked at his necklace which had a sun charm on it. It was given to him by his mother when he was young; due to the sentimental value it had, he couldn't bear to part with it so he just tucked it under his shirt. Then he started thinking about using his predicament to his advantage. He didn't have a crew or anyone else to look after now, so he would be able to go against Brandeau face to face the next time they met. It was the perfect opportunity. He couldn't contend against Brandeau right now because he was cuffed up but if he escaped from Crematoria, he had decided he would find Brandeau and blindside him. Blade had no intentions of returning home without the Rune of Punishment, now he just needed to figure out how he was going to break out of Crematoria, it was the only obstacle in his way and he was prepared to do whatever it took to overcome it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Quotes from "The Last Samurai" and " Troy" in Italics.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Royal Falenan ship has just pulled into the harbor of Sol-Falena. No one has said much after Blade's unexpected departure. In addition to stressing over that, everyone is worried that the Bandit will break his promise and come attack Falena. Lyon situates herself near the exit of the ship so the soldiers and the rest of the crew can hear her announcement.

Lyon: As we have previously discussed, you all will go to the forts you've been assigned to and direct everyone to man their stations. If anyone has inquiries, then tell them that His Royal Highness The Prince has ordered a surprise drill to test their readiness. This is essential in order to not cause panic. Likewise, there is not to be one word spoken of what took place upon this ship. We will let the Queen deal with that accordingly …Understood?

Everyone nods in agreement and leaves. Kyle and Lyon start to walk towards the palace and neither of them says a word on the way there. When they finally arrive at the castle doors; Kyle looks at Lyon in an unsettled manner.

Lyon: Don't worry, it's my duty to deliver such information. After all, the Prince probably left me in charge for this very reason.

Kyle breathes a short sigh of relief and they walk through the doors. Once they arrive at the entrance to the Queen's throne, Galleon is surprised to see them but he is able to read their expressions and decipher the seriousness of the situation.

Galleon: The Queen's Knights Lady Lyon and Sir Kyle have returned!

The announcement startles Lym, Miakis and Lucretia who had all been in a deep discussion, once they see Lyon and Kyle walking towards them, they become puzzled.

Lucretia: Why are you all back so soon?

Miakis: And what's with all the sad faces?

Lym immediately notices what's wrong.

Lym: Where is my brother?

Lyon: Your Majesty… We encountered some complications on our voyage to the Island Nations.

Lym (apprehensively): What kind of complications?

Lyon: A bandit ship approached us and it's Captain coerced the Prince into accompanying him.

Lym: Coerced? How?

Lyon: He had a very deadly Rune, which he referred to as the "Rune of Punishment", it's abilities are similar to the Sun Rune. It seems his only intent was capturing the Prince and he threatened to use his Rune on Falena if the Prince didn't comply... Therefore, His Highness immediately surrendered.

Even after hearing the grim story, Lym maintains her composure.

Lym: Do either of you have an idea as to who this man is?

Lyon: No, he refused to identify himself but it was obvious that he had never set foot in Falena before because all he knew was the Prince's first name and that he possessed two Runes…I don't think the Bandit was aware that he was kidnapping Royalty. He even stated that he would kill the Prince instantly if we dared to follow him.

Kyle (furiously): He was a hired hand! He literally said that someone put a bounty on the Prince's head! I bet it was one of those damn nob-

Lucretia: We shouldn't insinuate such things, Kyle.

Kyle looks away in anger and tries to calm himself down.

Lyon: Your Majesty, the Prince wanted me to tell you not to worry and that he'll eventually find some way to return home and see us all again. He promised.

Lym takes a determined breath.

Lym (firmly): Then everything will be alright. My brother has never broken a promise to me and I don't expect him to start now.

Lym says this in way to make everyone believe it and it works. This situation is ailing her more than she is letting on but she doesn't intend to show it because it would make everyone worry. She was determined to be strong.

Lym: When I was held captive in my own home, I remained hopeful because I knew Blade would eventually come to rescue me and he did. I'm sure he knows that I will do everything in my power to find him. Lucretia, do you have any suggestions?

Lucretia: We can contact the Oboro Detective Agency; they served under The Prince during the war so we can trust them to be discreet about this matter.

Lyon (earnestly): I can accompany them and pinpoint the area where we encountered the Bandit's ship!

Kyle: I'll go too! I'm eager to bash those pieces of scum!

Lucretia: And have two Queen Knights outside the country? That simply won't do.

Before they can protest, Lucretia cuts them off.

Lucretia: It was fine for you to leave before since you were escorting the Prince but due to the current circumstances we need every Queen's Knight nearby. Don't you think the Prince would want you to remain in Falena so you can protect the Queen?

Lyon and Kyle grimaced, they really wanted to save Blade but they knew Lucretia was right.

Lucretia: Earlier you stated that the Bandit has the "Rune of Punishment", correct?

Lyon and Kyle nod affirmatively

Lucretia: Then that should be enough information for the Oboro Agency to track him down. After all, "missing person" cases are their specialty... Now that we have identified the first half of our rescue team it's time to do some damage control. We all know The Prince's disappearance will trouble the country greatly. Furthermore, if Archadia somehow finds out that he has vanished, they might try to use it to their advantage and attempt to overthrow us. So how many people know about this?

Lyon: Only those who were on our ship and I ordered them to keep it under wraps. Just in case the Bandit does decide to attack Falena, I sent the soldiers to prepare all the forts across the border in the guise of a surprise drill.

Lucretia: Good thinking Lyon... And we can send a message to Admiral Egan and simply state the Prince couldn't attend the banquet due to becoming ill.

Lym: We won't be able to conceal this for long though. My coronation ceremony is coming up soon and there's no way I can cancel or delay it again. People will definitely take note of my brother's absence and become suspicious.

Lucretia: I have a solution for that, but it may be a little far-fetched.

Lym: Nonsense! In this situation we have no right to be picky so I am very interested in what you have to say Lucretia.

Lucretia: Alright then…Has Her Majesty ever heard of the one referred to as the "Bandit Prince".

Lyon gasps in shock and looks at Lucretia in a stunned manner; Lym notices.

Lym (cautiously): No... I don't believe I have.

Lucretia: Well, that young man goes by the name of Roy and he-

Lyon : He's a petty bandit!

Lym can see how upset Lyon is from hearing Roy's name and she looks at Lucretia skeptically. So Lucretia explains-

Lucretia: Yes, be that as it may, Roy also bears an uncanny facial resemblance to the Prince. During the war, he was used as a "double" for strategic purposes which played a great part in our victory.

Lym: Is that so?...Hmm…Lyon, do you have anything else to add?

Lym could tell that Lyon was not really on board with the idea.

Lyon: Yes, I do Your Majesty. Lucretia seems to have forgotten that Roy was used in a plot to damage the Prince's reputation.

Lucretia: Oh Lyon, it hasn't slipped my mind; I just figured that it was such a long time ago that it became water underneath the bridge.

Lyon: No! It is still a tsunami!

Miakis: Lyon, could it be that you're holding a grudge against Roy for something else?

Lyon knows what Miakis is hinting at and it makes her slightly mad.

Lyon: No, I'm not! The Queen should just be aware that Roy disguised himself as the Prince and terrorized the people of Sable.

Lym (concerned): Terrorized?

Lyon: Yes, Roy stole from them so they would believe that the Prince had turned to banditry. His disguise was so convincing that Sable became hostile towards the Prince and refused to aid him during the civil war.

Lucretia: If you remember correctly Lyon, the Prince exposed Roy and was able to win Sable over in the end. He then found out that Roy was being manipulated by Euram Barows and he even pardoned Roy.

Lyon: Something I still don't particularly agree with and neither did Lady Sialeeds for that matter. She's the one who forced Roy to come to the Prince's castle and act as his double as punishment.

Lucretia: I really thought you had come to terms with this.

Lyon: I've tried but his actions are unforgivable.

Lym: I completely agree.

Lyon: Thank you, Your Majesty.

Lym: No, thank YOU Lyon, for fully voicing your opinion on the matter. I have certainly learned a great deal.

Lyon smiles and nods her head gratefully. Lym then turns to Lucretia-

Lym: Lucretia, do you think Roy would be interested in reprising his role?

Lyon (shocked): Your Majesty!?

Lym: Lyon, I truly empathize with you and based on what I've heard, I am not particularly fond of this "Roy" character either. But as I have said before… We are in no position to be picky.

Lyon lets out a defeated sigh because Lym is right.

Lyon: Okay…But keep in mind that… While Roy may bear a slight resemblance to the Prince; he is not exactly …refined.

Lucretia: I'll concur to that. It was easy making people believe he was the Prince on a battlefield, since their attention was required elsewhere for the occasion but doing the same thing at a coronation ceremony will be an entirely different matter.

Lym: That's quite alright. I'm only concerned about his face, not his mannerisms. Besides, how bad could he possibly be?

Lym looks around the room for people to agree with her but they don't. They had all met Roy before and he was as bad as it could get.

Lym (uneasily): Well…(perks up) I can definitely arrange something to handle that problem. It will only be for a short time anyway, just until my brother returns..Kyle, I would like you to escort Roy here; just tell him I would like to meet with him, nothing else.

Kyle: You can count on me Your Majesty! I'll bring him here kicking and screaming if I have to.

Lym: While I appreciate your determination Kyle, I'd prefer if he came willingly.

Kyle: Yes, of course Your Majesty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter emulates a scene from the video game "Max Payne" and the movie "Lucky # Slevin".**

* * *

On Brandeau's ship, Peck goes to the lower deck and unlocks Blade's cell.

Blade: So we've finally arrived at Crematoria?

Peck motions for Blade to follow him and Blade does so.

Peck: Nay, Crematoria be deeper inland.

While exiting the holding area, Blade sees another pirate enter and try to wake Luk up from his deep sleep.

Blade: And how do you expect to get us all the way there in cuffs without raising the suspicions of the authorities?

Peck: We have connections wit' expert smugglers in th' country who be knowin' hidden routes. But th' Cap'n said it's possible that you might try t' cause some trouble so we have to take some extra precautions.

Blade looks at him curiously, wondering what "extra precautions" meant but as soon as he walks on deck, two pirates appear on each side of him and hit him in the back of his head with a heavy object, instantly knocking him out.

* * *

An insurmountable amount of time passes when Blade finally wakes up in a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied to its ends. He was in a dirty, small, dungeon room which was illuminated by flames from a nearby fireplace. He felt like he woke up in another bad dream; there was a strong smell of sulfur in the air and his head felt two sizes too small for his brain. It took him a few seconds to realize that Luk was right across from him, also tied to a chair. Luk stares at Blade meanly and starts quietly talking.

Luk: Oh look, His Royal Nibs has finally awaken. Can't say I feel bad for what they did to you considering how you tricked me into taking those sleeping berries. I won't hold it against you though, it was some of the best sleep I had in a while.

Speaking of those sleeping berries...

Blade: Where's my case? I can't feel it on me.

Luk: The Archadian guards confiscated all of our weapons and items when we entered Crematoria.

While Blade was dealing with something akin to a migraine due to getting hit in the head, he noticed that Luk appeared to be perfectly fine.

Blade: Why didn't the pirates knock you out too?

Luk: Because I'm not the one who acted like a "tough-guy" when he talked to Brandeau. Since I didn't pose a threat, all they did was put a gag in my mouth and blindfold me. Now, remember that lesson and don't say anything stupid this time, just follow my lead and we'll make it through this. Don't forget about our alliance.

* * * _Luk forcefully joins party_ * * *

Blade didn't respond and just started vigorously moving his hands in an effort to free himself but of course, he was unsuccessful, the knots in the rope were very tight. While he moved in his chair, he heard a faint creaking sound coming from it. He figured if he could apply the right amount of force to the already fragile chair, then he would be able to break it and untie himself; but the position he was currently in made that action impossible. Several moments later, a reptilian humanoid who had long drooping ears and red colored scales, walks into the room with a wooden club in his hand. He was of medium build and had a long scar that crept up from his ear and ran right across his forehead.

Reptilian: Welcome to Crematoria, Humes. It's not the fanciest of places but you'll be calling it "home" for a long time so you might as well get used to it quick. I'm here to make that transition a little bit easier for you, so allow me to introduce myself; I'm one of Crematoria's best interrogators and around here, people call me "Krakk"... If you're wondering why...Well, let's just say you don't want to find out why.

Krakk pauses to inspect his club and shows it off to Blade and Luk.

Krakk: Now, Archadian law dictates that I have to "interrogate" you two but don't get confused by that word and start trying to plead your innocence... There's plenty of innocent people locked up here so obviously I don't give a damn about that. All I care about is getting info for our books. So names are definitely important; and if you are guilty of a crime then feel free to tell me all the details. However, if you didn't do anything wrong, well that's ok too; we'll just use our imaginations and make something up for you. There's 3 rules you need to follow though: Don't lie to me, don't piss me off, and don't bore me. So who wants to go first?

Luk: Um...My name is Luk. Me and my partner over there, raided the Royal Palace of Dalmasca. We still got half of the loot stashed in a secret spot that only we know about. If you set us free, we'll tell you where it is.

Krakk takes a second to consider the proposition.

Krakk: In this job, I encounter a lot of people who try to fast-talk me into letting them go ... Most of the time they're full of crap, but I did hear some rumors about someone breaking into the Palace's treasury room, so you've piqued my interest in following up on this later. In the meantime, let me make it clear what's going to happen if you're lying to me.

Luk: I swear, I'm not ly-

Before Luk can finish his sentence, Krakk swings his club and connects it with Luk's face.

 _Krakk_

Luk screams out in agony and Blade cringes from the sight of it. It seemed that Krakk was eager to use any opportunity to show them why he got his nickname and it appeared he was enjoying it. From witnessing this, Blade had figured out where he could get the "right amount of force" to break his chair.

Krakk: Well even if you're not lying, that bruise around your eye will help me distinguish you from the other Humes crawling around this place. You creatures all look the same to me.

Luk doesn't respond and just tries to avoid making eye contact with Krakk, it was obvious that he didn't want to get hit again so he thought it would be better for him to just shut up. Then Krakk glances at Blade.

Krakk: Now…Who are you?

Blade: I refuse to tell you that since I'm skeptical about your authority on the matter. How could you have possibly made it into the upper echelons of this hierarchical system? It's a well known fact that Archadians don't allow lizards in their ranks.

Krakk swiftly hits Blade in the chest with the wooden club.

 _Krakk_

The impact of Blade's body slamming back into his chair makes the chair squeak even louder. Blade gritted his teeth, grunted from the pain and tries to regain his composure.

Krakk (angry): It takes a lot of nerve to call a Bangaa a "lizard"!

Luk: He's sorry sir! He's truly sorry! He didn't mean to upset you. It's just that he's not from this country so he doesn't know that Banggas find that term offensive and consider it to be a racial slur.

Blade: Actually, I'm well aware of that Luk because I've recently been reading about the different cultures of Dalmasca. Did you know that all Bangaa are weak to the element of water? Krakk here is proof of that; it's quite obvious he hasn't taken a bath in ages, he smells absolutely horrid.

Luk's jaw drops in horror from hearing Blade say that , it seemed like Blade was purposefully trying to piss Krakk off and he was succeeding effortlessly because this time Krakk instantly aims for his stomach.

 _Krakk_

Krakk: There's always one in the bunch huh? There just has to be some guy trying to act tough when he's really just a pansy on the inside. Well, I know how to handle guys like you, so you better fix your attitude and cooperate by telling me your name!

Blade: I'm sorry, I'm having some trouble understanding you since your voice is somewhat guttural. Could you try to speak more clearly since my ears are not accustomed to "Lizard" talk.

Krakk smacks Blade in the face with the club.

Krakk (angered): Do you understand me now!?

Blade (grunts): No... I still didn't quite catch that Krakk.

Krakk hits Blade with more power this time.

Krakk: What about now?!

Blade (yelling): Auhh! OK!...OK!...I got! I got it…

Krakk eases up and waits for Blade's answer. Blade gains his breath determined.

Blade (acting despaired): Oh no, I just lost it!

Krakk is now infuriated and raises his club high in the air.

 _Krakk!_

Blade: Auhh!

 _Krunch!_

Blade: Auhh!

 _Krakk!_

Blade: Auhh!

Even after getting hit three consecutive times in the stomach, Blade still refused to give up any information. Krakk eventually stops because he has ran out of breath from excessively swinging his club and he starts to gasp for air as Blade writhes in pain. Then Krakk looks for another way to exert his dominance and break Blade's spirit.

Krakk: Alright! I've got something special for you!

Krakk throws his club on the ground and goes to retrieve something that was hanging on the wall. He returns with a branding iron and walks towards the fireplace to warm it up.

Blade: Don't you think you are going a little too far with the intimidation tactics?

Krakk: See, that's your problem. You've been thinking that this is a game…but I'm gonna show you how serious I am!

Krakk takes out the blazing iron and pierces it onto Blade's forearm…It was clear that Krakk wasn't going to let up until he got a name…Blade knew that he couldn't reveal his real one so he threw out the first name he could think of because the pain was becoming unbearable.

Blade (screaming in agony): Wolfe! My name is Wolfe!

Once he finally hears a name, Krakk removes the iron and leaves a solid "P" on Blade's arm.

Krakk: See, that wasn't so bad, now was it, Wolfe? I'm always amazed at how fragile the skin of Humes is.

Krakk smiles in satisfaction thinking that he was the victor in this match.

Krakk: Okay. Let's take a break. I need to take a leak and maybe grab a cold one from the tavern. But don't worry, I'll be back to finish this…An' then its checkout time. I'll make sure to find you two a cell with some of the more "dangerous" convicts.

Krakk then swaggered out the door and it clanged shut behind him with the locks clicking into place. There is a brief silence in the room as Luk stares at Blade in a stunned manner.

Luk (whispering): That goon had a wooden club and you're tied to a chair...Did you really think pissing him off was a smart thing to do?! Even after I warned you! Are you a glutton for punishment or something?!

Blade just scrunched his face in response, his entire body was aching and somehow hearing Luk's voice was making him feel worse.

Luk: To hell with this alliance! It's over! You're too stupid for your own good. You can go and get yourself killed but I'm definitely not going down with you. You fucking lunatic.

* * * _Luk says to hell with the party and leaves_ * * *

Blade lets out a sigh and silently hopes that he had sustained enough blows to his body to impact and weaken his already fragile chair. He just had to start moving to test it out, but that was so painful to do in his current condition. He takes a deep breath and decides to ignore his aches; he then starts fiercely moving back and forth, up and down or any other way he could.

Luk: Stop it! Making all that noise is just gonna make him come back! You're really crazy aren't you!?

After struggling around a little more, Blade eventually busts the wooden chair apart and he falls to the floor with a heavy thud.

Luk (in disbelief): Oh shit... So that's what you were trying to do all along... Ok the alliance is back on!

 _* * * Luk gladly joins party again * * *_

Blade still doesn't respond and just lies on the floor looking up at the ceiling, feeling every bone in his body throbbing with pain. He was beaten and bruised. He felt exactly like the chair he had broken to get free. He looked around the room but the only thing that stuck out was Krakk's club, which was sticky with his own blood.

Luk: Hey buddy, you didn't take any of those things I just said to heart, did ya? I mean, I just got hit in the head with a club; I'm not use to those types of things so I became very hysterical. When people are hysterical they say things that they don't mean...And obviously none of that shit was true...It takes a very clever person to pull off what you just did, plus it shows you got a lot of determination and will power. I saw all that in you when we were on Brandeau's ship. I swear, I knew it from the moment I met you man. You're something special, that's why you won the war.

Blade still wasn't paying any attention to Luk. Instead, he took another deep breath and slowly swung his arms above his head to loosen the ropes that once confined him to the chair. Then he inspects the present Krakk left him on his arm. The "P" would forever be embedded in his skin. He wondered what it stood for.

Luk: Looks like you just transformed from a "Prince" into a "Pirate".

Blade raises his eyebrows in shock.

Luk: Yeah that's right. Some parts of this country are pretty harsh when it comes to dealing with pirates. If they catch one then they brand him with a "P" so he won't be able to hide the fact that he was involved with piracy...and sometimes the branding iron can also be used as a torture tactic, as it was in your case... Don't worry about it though, we can get you a cool tattoo to cover it up. It'll be a great story to tell at dinner parties.

Blade sighs despondently and reaches out to grab Krakk's club, he then slowly gets up with labored breathing and makes his way to the door . Once he reaches the door, he puts his ear up to it;in the distance he hears the cries of someone most likely being tortured. His next obstacle was getting this door open. He had two options, he could wait for Krakk to come back from his trip to the tavern and ambush him later or Blade could make Krakk come to him and do it now. For the first time, Blade looks at Luk and addresses him.

Blade: You know, Luk. I've been thinking about this whole "alliance" thing and I've come to the conclusion that I just can't go through with it.

Luk (bewildered): What?!

Blade: From my point of view: I'm completely innocent so I **_deserve_** to escape from here. You, on the other hand, are a pompous thief who actually committed a crime so it's only right that you be punished for it.

 _* * * Luk gets kicked out of party * * *_

Luk (upset): What the hell are you talking about!?

Luk's voice raises several notches to the point that he's loudly screaming.

Luk: You can't just back out on our deal, you asshole!

Blade: I think that's a little hypocritical of you to say considering your prior outburst but I digress. Technically, I've never even agreed to be in an alliance with you in the first place.

Luk: Oh yeah?! Well, if you leave me behind then you're risking me telling everyone who you really are! A Royal Jerk!

Luk continues throwing obscenities at Blade until they hear footsteps approaching.

Krakk: What the hell is going on in there?!

Blade immediately situates himself in the crack of the door and Luk finally catches onto his plan.

Luk: You want to know what's going on in here!? Then come and find out ya fucking Lizard!

Krakk comes barging through the door in a rage but he stops in his tracks once he only sees one prisoner. Blade comes out from hiding and takes advantage of Krakk's momentary surprise by immediately knocking him in the legs. Krakk screams, loses his balance and falls to his knees. Then Blade uses all his might to swiftly connect the club with Krakk's stomach and then to the back of his head and Krakk collapses to the ground with a heavy thud. Blade searches the body and finds some keys and a shorthand knife which he uses to cut Luk's ropes and free him.

Luk: So this means we're really in an alliance now?

Blade (sarcastically): As long as you put an end to your "hysteria attacks".

Luk: Uh...yeah sure...To tell the truth, I didn't mean any of that stuff, I was just trying to get you to set me loose. I wouldn't have told anyone about your real identity.

Blade: You've had plenty of chances to do that already but you haven't. So that's the only thing that's come out of your mouth that I actually believe... Now let's focus on getting out of here.

Luk nods his head eagerly in agreement.

Blade: Without real weapons, we're no match for the guards. We'll have to play hide and seek with them. So this is the part where _you_ follow _my_ lead, got it?

Luk: Sure no problem, just wait a sec.

Luk walks to Krakk's body and kicks it as a way of getting revenge for Krakk hitting him in the eye earlier.

Luk: Alright, I'm right behind you, _Wolfe_.

 _* * * Luk joins party ...for now anyway* * *_


	8. Chapter 8

In Sol- Falena, Cara, the loyal servant of the Sun Palace, walks towards the Queen's throne to deliver a message .

Cara: Queen Lymsleia, I have received word that Sir Kyle has just arrived in the capital with your guest in tow.

Lym: Good. Make sure Kyle is informed to not enter the palace through the main entrance.

Cara: Yes, Your Majesty.

As Cara leaves, Lym faces Lucretia and the rest of the Queen's knight with a stern look on her face.

Lym: Alright everyone, I refuse to put up with this any longer!

Everybody looks at each other with puzzled expressions, and Miakis finally speaks up for them.

Miakis: I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we have no clue as to what you're talking about.

Lym: I have asked each and every one of you to tell me your opinion of Roy so I can know exactly what I'm dealing with. However, you all have been very hush on the matter. From your silence I have already ascertained that there is more trouble afoot about this man and I want to know this instant before he arrives!

Lucretia: Forgive me, it was I who asked them to refrain from giving you their opinions. I believed that hearing such things would only serve as a hindrance in your attempt to successfully negotiate with him. Grudges have an unusual way of transferring onto others.

Lym: It's my duty as Queen to remain impartial and just in all situations; and I am perfectly capable of being objective. Inviting Roy to the Palace after hearing what he perpetrated against my brother, is proof of that. If I'm willing to overlook such a despicable act, then there's practically nothing that could cause me to hold a "grudge" against him now.

There is another brief silence. They all knew there was something that could cause Lym to instantly dislike Roy.

Lym: Also, knowing more about Roy will better equip me to negotiate with him, wouldn't you agree Lucretia?

Lucretia: Well said, Your Majesty. Alright then, the first thing you should know about Roy is that he has an ..."indifference"... towards Royalty.

Lyon (skeptically): That's a nice way of putting it.

Lym: And how would you phrase it Lyon?

Lyon: I'm not particularly sure if _all_ Royals are applicable to this "indifference" of his, but one thing that's certain is that Roy absolutely despises the Prince and uses any opportunity to bad-mouth him. Furthermore, since this very matter involves His Highess, you might have a hard time convincing Roy to go through with this.

Lym (shocked): He despises my brother?! But why?

Lyon: At first it was due to the fact that the Prince was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and…he wasn't. Roy is like a petulant child, constantly blaming others for his problems. It's the main reason why he had no qualms posing as the "Bandit Prince".

Lym: You said "at first". Is there now a different reason why he feels that way?

Miakis: Well-

Lyon stares at Miakis in an intimidating manner, implying that she shouldn't say anything else but Miakis continued speaking.

Miakis: The reason Roy's disdain against His Highness still persists is because he has a major crush on Lyon and has misconstrued her close relationship with the Prince. Not only is he jealous but he even blames the Prince for not protecting Lyon properly when she was injured by Dolph.

Lyon (irate): Stop saying such ridiculous things! There's no proof for any of it!

Miakis: Of course there is. Why else would Roy dress up as the Prince and try to take a peek at us while we were in the Hot Springs at the Prince's castle. I know it certainly wasn't to look at me.

Lym raises her eyebrows in shock after hearing the revelation.

Lyon (appalled ): Miakis! You swore you would never tell anyone about that!

Miakis (smirks): Sorry Lyon, but my duty to the Queen _always_ comes first.

Lyon (scoffs): Oh how convenient for you!

Miakis: Oh look! Here comes your "Prince Charming" now.

Everyone turns and sees that Kyle & Roy have just entered the room and they begin to quiet down. As Roy is following Kyle, he suddenly slows down his pace when he lays eyes on Lyon, it was as if he was caught in a daze. Miakis muffles her laugh and Lyon starts to fume in anger. Meanwhile, Lym whispers quietly to them.

Lym (displeased): He looks nothing like my brother.

Lyon: That's what I keep telling everyone.

Lucretia: Well of course you two would say that after being around the Prince for so long but the untrained eye cannot tell the difference. Their facial features become similar once he puts on the wig.

Lym: But he's so scrawny.

Lucretia: True, the Prince does have more of a muscular physique…We will just have to make sure that Roy is heavily clothed at all times.

Kyle and Roy have now made it to the throne and Lym gives Roy a welcoming smile.

Lym: Hello Roy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.

Roy (snidely): Is it really? Because I know if I was looking forward to meeting someone then I wouldn't have them come in the back entrance like some type of animal. Is that a standard routine for commoners around here?

Kyle (angry): I already warned you to watch your mouth when you're talking to the Queen! You didn't even bow you littl-

Lym suddenly holds her hand up.

Lym: At ease Kyle. Roy is absolutely right.

Kyle looks at Lym in surprise but he stands down. Meanwhile Lym turns to Roy.

Lym: Please forgive me for having you enter like that. Under any other circumstance it would have been different but I'm afraid our current predicament requires us to be discreet about your arrival. Now let's get straight to the reason why I asked you here today... I am aware of the contributions that you have made to restore the order in Falena.

Roy: Oh you must mean when I acted as a doppelganger for the Prince.

Lym: Yes and I am very grateful that you did that, so-

Roy (abrasively): So what?... Ya gonna reward the poor little peasant to get some good publicity?...Look, I don't need yer charity. I've been making it for this long without anybody's help, and I'm gonna keep it that way.

Lym smiles and maintains her cheery composure in despite of Roy's abrasive nature.

Lym: I do not intend to reimburse you for anything. From my understanding, my brother exonerated you after your attempt to defile his reputation. It appears to me, that you are the indebted one in this case.

Roy looks away with a mean glare.

Roy: I don't owe nothin' to that spoiled bastard! What? Now that I fulfilled my end of the deal, you plan to take revenge on me? Is that what this is all about!?

Lym: That is not why you are here. And as long as you are in my presence, I ask that you please refrain from speaking ill of my brother.

Roy tries to calm himself down.

Roy: Fine, what do you want then?

Lym: I would like you to act as Blade's double for strategic purposes again.

Roy: What kinda strategic purposes?

Lym: I can't fully disclose that information right now… But I promise that you won't have to do much except remain in the castle and be present for major functions, for instance, the Coronation Ceremony that is coming up soon. I'd be more than willing to compensate you for your assistance in this matter. Plus, you will be free to use all of the services within the palace. Given time, I think you'll find the Palace is a very pleasant place to live.

Roy (shocked): Are you saying that I'll get to live _here!_? In the Sun Palace?!

Lym: Yes, I am.

Roy is seriously considering the proposal but he still looks hesitant because he had once been given a similar offer by Euram Barrows and that didn't turn out too great...

Roy: So I get all of that and all you want me to do is just walk around looking like the Prince?

Lym: It would be a proper compensation. This is not some trivial task; you would be greatly helping my brother and I.

Roy (thinking out-loud): Your brother? Well, I definitely don't want to do any favors for that wuss, much less go around acting like him again.

Lym bites her lip, it was becoming hard for her to tolerate Roy's hostile attitude towards Blade.

Lym: I beg of you to please consider my proposition without being influenced by your personal grudges. I'd like to take this opportunity to start off with a clean slate... for the both of us.

Roy (ambivalent): I don't know, it just seems too good to be true.

Without letting it show, Lym is becoming further aggravated with Roy's indecisiveness. So she decides to make use of the information she learned earlier about Roy to seal the deal.

Lym: Actually, you might be right; I forgot to mention one thing.

Roy: See! I knew there was a catch! You Royals are always trying to get over on people.

Lym keeps up her blissful smile yet again.

Lym : What slipped my mind was that if you decide to take on the role as "Prince" you'll need bodyguards with you anywhere you go. No one ever really likes that part but luckily for Blade, his bodyguard happened to be his best friend:Lyon. Now even though she will be at your side all the time, I guarantee that she will be sure to respect your privacy.

Roy's demeanor instantly changes after hearing Lyon's name and he turns to face her.

Roy: I-Is that true? You'd be with me _all the time_?

Lym gives a look to Lyon edging her to go along with it; Meanwhile Miakis was having a hard time hiding her smile.

Lyon (reluctantly): If that is my duty then so be it.

There is a brief pause as Roy looks at Lyon in a daze, Lym smiles.

Lym (empathizing): Roy, I understand that I'm asking a lot from you so if you want to refuse my offer, that's fine. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way and-

Roy (quickly): No! It's not a problem!…I-…I don't mind at all…

Lym (acting puzzled): You mean… We have a deal?

Roy (enthusiastically): Of course! I love-…I mean- I would love to serve my country in any way I can.

Miakis tries hard to muffle her laugh as she looks at the disappointed Lyon.

Lym ( grins): I am so pleased to hear you say that. However, there will be a few differences this time around. You'll have to be willing to partake in some refinement lessons.

Roy (caught off guard): What?

Lym: It's not enough to just look the part; you cannot become a Prince by simply dressing up like one. So you must learn to act like a Prince to convince the public.

Roy: Nah, there's no need for that, I know how to act just like that _jerk_.

Lym had finally had enough.

Lym (peeved): For the last time, please do **_not_** do that!

Roy: Oh sorry, it's just a reflex.

Lym looks away in annoyed manner but she slowly tries to regain her composure.

Lym: So you claim that you are already familiar with Blade's mannerisms?

Roy nods his head affirmatively.

Lym: Would you care to give me demonstration?

Roy: Sure whatever… (impersonates Blade)…I am the all mighty Prince Blade, all of you peasants take heed and bow before me for I am great.

Lym looks at Roy in shock because she knew there was no way that her brother acted like that. However, Lyon looks down in embarrassment because she warned them that this would happen. Meanwhile Miakis and Kyle start to laugh uncontrollably.

Miakis: Maybe it would be better if we just said the Prince became a mute.

Lym (grimly): Um…Roy, we will talk more about those lessons later but in the meantime, Lyon will show you to your room, where you can put on the clothes we have set out for you.

Roy: Alright. Cool.

Roy was eager to be with Lyon and he instantly follows her out the room like a little puppy. When they have left-

Lym: I'm beginning to think that maybe this isn't such a good idea.

Lucretia: There's no need to worry Your Majesty, Roy just needs a little… "fine-tuning" that's all.

Kyle: There isn't enough "tuning" in the world to fix him... But I always suspected that he had the hots for Lyon. Well played, Your Majesty.

Miakis and Kyle start laughing again while Lym has an apprehensive look on her face.


End file.
